HACIA EL MAÑANA
by Julky
Summary: La historia remonta desde que Kagome regresa al lado de Inuyasha, acompáñalos en esta aventura de la vida LA HISTORIA ESTA ACTUALMENTE SIENDO RE-ESCRITA
1. CAPITULO 1 - HACIA EL MAÑANA

Hola a todos, los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es mía, Estoy haciendo un remake, del que ya había yo hecho anteriormente, el tiempo de publicación, espero no supere las 2 semanas debido a mi tiempo en vida real, aunque los capítulos en esta historia serán cortos intentare adentrarnos en la vida de Inuyasha y Kagome como pareja.

IPOV

Una vez la puse en el suelo, la abrace con fuerza, ella hacia lo mismo y no pude evitar poner mi nariz en su cuello aspirando su olor, y este no había cambiado, me sentía como en un sueño, había pasado mucho tiempo sin ella y si la soltaba yo...

Inuyasha? – su melodiosa voz llego a mis oídos, la solté solo un poco y mire sus hermosos ojos y ella me sonrió, sentí que me derretía

No me iré a ningún lado, no sin ti – le sonreí sin embargo me negaba a soltarla, le di el espacio para que diera la vuelta y aprovecho y se escapó, fue corriendo a abrazarlos a todos, ellos a su vez correspondían su abrazo y en eso

Oh por Dios! Son hermosas! – Kagome miraba a las gemelas con fascinación Shippo salto a sus brazos abiertos

Kagome-Chan que bueno que hayas podido regresar – Dijo Sango mientras se abrazaban, las gemelas no tenían ni idea quien era ella y solo se escondían

Niñas ella es la Tía Kagome, y es la novia del Tío Inu – vi como Kagome las observaba, las gemelas me miraron y luego a ella

Tio Inu?– le sonreí un poco

Kagome-Chan, ellas son Suyen y Harumi – ellas miraban a Kagome con inicial curiosidad, y yo sabía el porqué, pues llevaba esa extraña ropa de su mundo

EL ES PAPI! – Dijo Suyen apuntando a la cabeza de Miroku golpeándolo, a lo que él se quejó un poco haciendo que Kagome riera un poco y se acercó a ella sobando su cabeza

Y EL ES BEBE! – Dijo Harumi apuntando al bebe en la espalda de Sango, Kagome rio junto a Sango y los demás

Harumi-chan recuerda que él bebe se llama Komori – ella sonrío

Cierto así se llama bebe – camine hacia Kagome y me puse a su lado

Vamos seguramente a Kaede-baba le dará gusto verte – le dije ella me cogió del brazo, luego me abrazo y comenzamos a caminar

Estoy tan feliz de volver, ya quiero verlos a todos, hablando de todos, donde esta Kirara? – Sango la miro

Kirara se fue con Kohaku a exterminar monstruos, aunque el viene y nos visita... a veces – la apreté un poco más hacia mi

Y Señorita Kagome, que estuvo usted haciendo en estos 3 largos años que no estuvo con nosotros? – Le pregunto Miroku, maldición creo que debía ser yo el que hubiera preguntado eso

Pues no mucho realmente, termine la escuela, mis amigas hicieron su vida, y yo me quede en el templo, solía ir cara tres noches al poso – Shippo y yo nos miramos

Tu no eras la uni.. – le tape la boca a Shippo y ella me miro extrañada

No le prestes atención, ahh mira la aldea está a la vista

Papi Quiero árbol – dijo Suyen, y Miroku se desvió y Sango lo siguió para que Harumi también se montara, suspire

Shippo me ayudas con lo se siempre? – Shippo salto al árbol para ayudarlas que no se cayeran

Sango-Chan, Miroku nos adelantaremos de acuerdo? – ellos asintieron y se quedaron con Shippo mientras nosotros seguiamos caminando

Cuéntame Inuyasha, como ha estado todo desde que la perla desapareció? – mi corazón estaba a mil, apenas la había recuperado, y lo único que tenía en la cabeza era una sola cosa y casi que no logro tenerla a solas conmigo

Inuyasha? – en ese momento le agarre la mano y camine hacia un árbol y la acorrale contra él, mi nariz fue a su cuello, no podía tener suficiente de su aroma, mi nariz rozaba suavemente la piel de su cuello, mi lengua sin permiso de nadie salió e inspecciono el pedazo de piel de su cuello y al sentir su sabor en mis labios mis manos apretaban el tronco del árbol fuertemente, suspire mientras me elevaba y nuestras frentes quedaron conectadas, abrí los ojos y los suyos estaban cerrados, estaba usando todo mi auto-control al punto de acelerar mi respiración, en eso sentí sus manos acariciando mi espalda y abrió sus ojos haciendo que me perdiera en ellos

Ka..gome yo.. – me mordí el labio mientras miraba los suyos mi cerebro no coordinaba, así que baje lentamente, mientras sus labios me invitaban a probarlos nuevamente

Deseaba tanto besarte por favor Inuyasha no me hagas esperar más – Con eso cubrí sus labios con los míos, y comenzamos suavemente la danza, nuestras lenguas batallando, nuestras respiraciones invadiendo al otro, sus manos se deslizaron hacia mi pecho para luego ir por debajo de mis brazos y posesionarse de mi espalda nuevamente, ella mordió mi labio haciendo que la sangre me hirviera, así que rompí el beso y los dos estábamos muy agitados y sus labios estaban hinchados y sonrientes

No sabes...cuanto deseaba besarte Inuyasha – cerré los ojos y aspire su aroma y lamí mis labios

Cada día que pasaba, mi desesperación por tu ausencia crecía, lo único que me mantenía sano eran los tontos – cuando abrí los ojos, los suyos estaban llenándose de lágrimas y sobo nuevamente mi rostro

Lamento que hayas tenido que sufrir tanto Inu - puse un dedo en sus hinchados labios y ella los separo un poco

No fui el único verdad? – ella beso mi dedo y lo retire mientras ella agito un poco su cabeza

No... – suspire

Siempre soñaba que entrabas por mi ventana, por eso siempre la dejaba sin seguro – mi corazón se rompió un poco pues entendí que ella sufrió si no fue igual, seguro más que yo

Ven vamos a saludar a todos, seguro se llevaran una gran sorpresa – ella sonrió y asintió, tome su mano y las entrelazamos, que extraño se sentía, su calor envolvía mi alma, de verdad estaba aquí conmigo, todo estaba siendo demasiado, me sentía feliz, emocionado, asustado, con ganas de matar al primero que la mirara mal, quería tenerla todo el día entre mis brazos y en eso sentí que su mano me apretó y me saco de mis pensamientos

Que sucede? – la mire y sonreí

Aun no me creo que estés aquí – ella sonrió

Ni yo tampoco, a pesar de haber estado aquí contigo en este mundo, la verdad es que no se mucho, solo unas pocas cosas, y no sé si lo hare bien porque – me puse frente a ella y la bese brevemente

No te preocupes, eres muy lista y aprenderás rápido, y sé que Kaede-baba y los demás te ayudaran – ella me sonrió habíamos llegado muy cerca de la casa de Kaede-baba sin darnos cuenta

Que voy a ayudar a quien Inuyasha? – Kaede caminaba hacia mí sin haberse percatado de Kagome, me di la vuelta rápidamente y le sonreí nervioso

Inuyasha que sucede? – abrí la boca sin saber cómo decirle

Hay a ver Inuyasha Qu- ella detuvo su regaño cuando Kagome se asomo

Hola Kaede – ella sonrió y Kaede levanto su ceja y se acercó a nosotros

Así que volviste no Kagome-Sama? – los dos nos miramos por el sarcasmo de su voz, pero lo que no sabíamos es que cuando se acercó a Kagome y en una rápida movida le dio un coscorrón mientras nos regaño

Auch! – se quejó Kagome

Pero que mierda baba? – dije yo mientras sobaba la cabeza de Kagome

Shippo deja de jugar con esta anciana que no está para ese tipo de bromas – Kaede había cerrado los ojos y en eso Shippo grito desde la colina

Y YO QUE HICE? – Kaede abrió los ojos de par en par y miro hacia la colina y vio a Shippo y luego lentamente se volteo hacia nosotros, donde Kagome aún se sobaba la cabeza

Oh Kagome! Volviste! – ella la abrazo a lo que Kagome le devolvió el abrazo

Hija discúlpame pensé que Inuyasha y Shippo me estaban haciendo una broma – Kagome me miro levantando su ceja

Algo que decir de parte de ustedes dos? – Sango y Miroku con sus hijos ya estaban con nosotros, Shippo y yo nos miramos

Pues si le hemos hecho pero nunca con la imagen de Kagome – Dije y ella me reprendió con la mirada

Discúlpense en este instante – Kah debe estar bromeando! Luego su mirada se endureció como diciéndome hazlo o sufrirás las consecuencias, trague fuertemente y los dos nos pusimos frente a Kaede-baba

Lo Sentimos! – Dijimos Shippo y yo al mismo tiempo

Que recuerdos nostálgicos me traen estas acciones, no es así Sango? – ella le sonrió a su marido

Así es, venga regresemos que hay que cocinarles a tus hijos – él se rio

Kagome-Chan hablaremos luego de acuerdo? – ella asintió mientras ellos se alejaban escuche a Miroku diciéndoles "Ahora son mis hijos?"

Kagome, Inuyasha entremos y les preparare te, no demora Rin y sé que estará muy feliz de saber que estas de vuelta – Kaede-baba se quedo en la puerta y luego se dio la vuelta

De verdad lo lamento Kagome – decía Kaede muy apenada a lo que ella sonrió, ella entro primero y puse mi mano en la espalda de Kagome y le indique que entrara, nos sentamos donde usualmente lo hacíamos

No se preocupe Kaede, imagino que fue una gran sorpresa – sonrieron y una vez él te estuvo nos sirvió, luego Kagome hablo

Kaede, estaba hablando con Inuyasha y le decía que a pesar del tiempo que estuve aquí, he de reconocer que realmente no sé cómo desenvolverme, quería saber si una vez más puedo re-aprender de usted todo lo que deba saber? – Kaede sonrió

Cuéntame algo Kagome-sama, como hace una mujer que se une a un hombre en tu mundo, cuando esta no sabe nada del entorno de su marido? – la mire curioso, ella pareció meditarlo

Pues ella debe comenzar a adaptarse y a conocer a quienes están a su alrededor, a familiarizarse con su entorno para no depender de su esposo a la hora de salir a hacer sus deberes – Kaede asintió

Salir a hacer sus deberes? Qué tipo de deberes Kagome? Así como lavar ropa o algo así? – le pregunte, ella nuevamente pensó su respuesta

No necesariamente Inuyasha, usualmente en mi época hay aparatos que lavan ropa, algo así como la caja de fotos – asentí

No, ellas salen a comprar comida o a salir con sus hijos, o también salen a estudiar – asentí nuevamente

Las mujeres del mundo de Kagome son muy distintas, de eso si me di cuenta – ella sonrió

De acuerdo Kagome, sin embargo tú ya has hecho mucho de lo que me estas explicando – ella y yo la miramos curioso

Nani? – Kaede-baba rio

Tú ya conoces a la gente del pueblo, ya conoces los alrededores, así que lo que te falta para completar tu adaptación realmente no es mucho, sin embargo no tengo problema en entrenarte – ella sonrió y en eso entro Rin

Kaede-Sama no había...AAAAAHHHHHHHHH KAGOME-SAMA! REGRESASTE! – Rin tiro la canasta que tenía en las manos, afortunadamente logre atraparlo, Kagome puso él te a un lado y fue a abrazar a Rin

Luego de un tiempo hablando, obscureció y Rin nos hizo la cena, cenamos y durante todo el tiempo ella y yo teníamos nuestros dedos entrelazados, a excepción de cuando estábamos cenando, cuando vi a Rin bostezar y decidí que era hora de retirarme, aunque no quería

Kagome, me iré a dormir – sus ojos se abrieron y pude ver su tristeza, le tome la mano y la saque de la casa, caminamos hacia donde estaban unos árboles, para poder hablar con ella sin que nadie nos viera

Quiero estar donde tu estés... – la tome en mis brazos, yo también quería tenerla a mi lado, ella me abrazo y pude sentir su anatomía pegada a mí y me puse nervioso

Ka..no..yo también – maldita sea las palabras no me salían, ella soltó una risilla

Inuyasha? – La mire mientras se volvía a morder el labio

Bésame – estando en las sombras y ocultándonos un poco de la luna le sonreí y vi como sus mejillas se sonrojaban mientras ella mordía su labio, me acerque un poco más y su aliento golpeo mi rostro, ese dulce aliento que movía mi alma, y de pronto su lengua invadía mi boca, y la verdad es que no me lo esperaba, volteando no pude ver su angelical rostro, sin poder ser testigo del deleite en sus ojos, que muy posiblemente hacían juego con el mío, pero no pude mirarlo, pues de forma instantánea su lengua se movía con la mía urgiéndome a seguirle el paso sobrecargando de forma inevitable mis sentidos, alcanzando niveles descomunales, sentía que mis pulmones no seguirían resistiendo la falta de aire, nos separamos y conecte nuestras frentes aspirando su aliento mientras nos tranquilizábamos.

Te amo Kagome – ella sonrió mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

Te amo Inuyasha – escucharla decir eso me hacía sentir vivo, me hacía sentir normal, pero sobretodo me hacía sentir como un hombre.

La deje en casa de Kaede-baba prometiéndole que estaría en el árbol frente a su casa montando guardia, no permitiría que nada le pasase, además después del beso que nos dimos, creo que mi mente no podría dormir.

A la mañana siguiente vi como Rin salía de la casa con una cesta vacía, y pude escuchar a Kagome dándole los buenos días a la anciana, baje y en cuanto estuve en la puerta ella la abrió y en sus labios se asomaba una sonrisa que me daban ganas de sentarme y dejar que me ordenara

Buenos días – sus mejillas estabas teñidas

Buenos días – al parecer nos demoramos mirándonos porque en eso Kaede carraspeo

Buenos días chicos, si me permiten puedo comenzar mi día? – el rostro de Kagome se tornó rojo y la atraje hacia mi alejándola de la puerta para que ella pasara, Kaede salió dando tres pasos volteo mirando a Kagome

Mi niña tú me dirás cuando quieras comenzar – Kagome asintió y esta se fue a hacer sus deberes de la aldea

Que quieres hacer hoy? – ella lo pensó

Pues me gustaría que nos sentáramos a hablar, han pasado 3 años en que no nos hemos visto y quiero saber todo lo que hiciste...o no hiciste – suspire, la monte en mi espalda y nos fuimos al árbol donde nos conocimos, en cuanto ella se bajó me senté junto al árbol, ella se sentó a mi lado, eso no estaba bien, así que la levante y la senté en mi regazo, estuvimos mucho tiempo hablando, de lo que yo había hecho, lo que ella había hecho, y al cabo de algunas horas ella bostezo un poco

Estas cansada? – ella negó

Más como que atrofiada, el asiento esta súper cómodo, sin embargo no está de más estirarme, nos levantamos y en eso una suave ráfaga de viento se dio a notar ella sonrió y pareció recordarle algo

Óyeme, y Koga? Que hay de los lobos? – gruñí y ella rio un poco, porque mierda tenía que hablar de ese lobo apestoso?

El sarnosos ese lo último que escuche fue que se había casado con Ayame – los ojos le brillaron

Se Casaron?! Que bueno! – ella estaba demasiado emocionada, sin embargo al siguiente segundo su sonrisa desapareció

Que sucede Inuyasha? – caí en cuenta de que seguro tenia mala cara

Keh, no me gusta que te emociones por cosas tan tontas como lo que le pase a ese lobo apestoso – ella soltó una risilla

Aun tienes celos Inu? – mis orejas se agitaron

KEH para nada – voltee a mirar a otro lado, ella se me acerco acomodándose en mi pecho

Tontito, el no significa nada para mí, nunca lo fue – la mire y levante la ceja y suspire cerrando mis brazos sobre ella

Lo sé, supongo que se me quedo la costumbre – ella asintió

De verdad te molesta tanto Koga? – la mire sin entender, ella solo me sonrió

Tengo una idea – la mire sospechoso y ella no decía nada

Y la idea es...? – ella se separó de mí, y no di crédito a lo que dijo

Llévame a ver a Koga _–_ Oh mierda...


	2. CAPITULO 2 - CORRIGIENDO ACTITUDES

Hola a todos, los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es mía, Estoy haciendo un remake, del que ya había yo hecho anteriormente, el tiempo de publicación, espero no supere las 2 semanas debido a mi tiempo en vida real, aunque los capítulos en esta historia serán cortos intentare adentrarnos en la vida de Inuyasha y Kagome como pareja.

 _En el capítulo anterior_

 _De verdad te molesta tanto Koga? – la mire sin entender, ella solo me sonrió_

 _Tengo una idea – la mire sospechoso y ella no decía nada_

 _Y la idea es...? – ella se separó de mí, y no di crédito a lo que dijo_

 _Llévame a ver a Koga – Oh mierda..._

KPOV

Que haga qué? – Dijo Inuyasha incrédulo, me dio un poco de risa, es verdad Koga le hizo la vida difícil a él por mi culpa, y creo que lo que estoy planeando, puede pagar esa deuda que sentía que tenía con Inuyasha

Si Inuyasha, quiero que me lleves a ver a Koga porfis? – puse mis manos en su pecho y mi boca tocaba ligeramente la suya él puso sus hermosos ojos en mí y luego de analizarlo estampo sus labios en los míos y así como rápido comenzó rápido termino y me coloco en su espalda, mi corazón latía fuertemente pues vi que podía hacer que Inuyasha hiciera lo que quisiera, ya no había más "Ve por Kikyo" ya no la odiaba como antes y sabía que ella siempre estaría en su corazón eso me daba un poco de celos, aunque sabía que el amor que el sentía por mí es mayor de lo que alguna vez sintió por Kikyo, estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no note que nos deteníamos.

Llegamos? – el me bajo y vi el rio

No, aún nos falta mucho de viaje, sin embargo tú no has comido – lo mire raro

Y que te hace pensar que – en ese momento mi traidor estomago rugió, sentí que la sangre se desbordaría de mi cara el soltó una carcajada

Kagome, desde hace rato tu estomago le ha estado hablando al mío, solo que no habíamos llegado al rio, anda prende la fogata mientras atrapo unos cuantos pescados – dio un salto cayendo a la mitad de la corriente, yo junte lo necesario para encenderla y en poco tiempo ardía, Inuyasha llego con 5 pescados y le pase las estacas para que los colocara, cuando estuvieron cocinados, los comimos, bueno él comió 4 pescados, y ya estaba terminándome el mío, el me miraba fijamente y cuando me disponía a limpiarme los dedos su mano me tomo por la muñeca

Kagome me permites? – no pude articular palabra alguna pues mi corazón latía a mil, trague fuertemente y mordiéndome el labio mientras miraba los suyos asentí, Inuyasha lentamente comenzó a lamer dedo por dedo, sentí como su lengua jugaba con cada uno de mis dedos, cerré mis ojos enfocándome en lo que él me hacía sentir, una vez se cercioro que mis dedos estaban limpios, se levantó y me tendió la mano, la tome aprovechando el impulso y me lance a sus brazos y lo bese

Gracias Inuyasha, ahora vamos – él quedo paralizado por unos segundos y luego se sacudió un poco montándome en su espalda, cuando comenzó a obscurecer busco un lugar para dormir, salto a un gran árbol y se sentó, ni corta ni perezosa me senté en su regazo y pronto el sueño nos venció (no sin antes darnos el beso de buenas noches ;) )

En la mitad de la noche el cuerpo de Inuyasha comenzó a vibrar, comenzó a gruñir y sus manos apretaban mis brazos fuertemente al punto que comenzaba a doler, el movía sus labios y una mancha morada comenzó a aparecer en sus mejillas, Colmillo de acero también estaba palpitando muchísimo, me gire un poco y comencé suavemente a llamarlo, su agarre se hizo un poco más doloroso

Inuyasha... Inuyasha despierta amor despierta – en eso abrió los ojos velozmente mirando hacia la nada y estos estaban teñidos de rojo sangre estaba en su estado de demonio y eso me asusto un tris, el trataba de respirar, comencé a hacerle masaje circular en su pecho

Respira Inuyasha respira – el gruñía amenazante, sin embargo intentaba calmarse y aún tenía mucha dificultad para respirar

Inuyasha vuelve a mí, donde estas – esos ojos bañados en sangre me miraron directamente a los míos y el tomo un gran sorbo de aire y vi como poco a poco ese demonio me reconocía como su pareja, su agarre cedió poco a poco y pude respirar normalmente sin dolor

Ka..Kagome – la voz que salió de sus labios no era la normal de Inuyasha, sino una más gruesa, a pesar de todo le sonreí

Inuyasha? – el me miraba desconfiado

Te lastime? – él puso sus ojos en mi brazo cuando seguí su mirada había un poco de sangre saliendo y le reste importancia

He tenido peores heridas – el tomo mi brazo y lamio la herida cicatrizándola en el instante, me mire y no había ninguna herida, hizo lo mismo con el otro brazo

Inuyasha sabes quién soy? – El me miro

S..si...- la verdad no sabía que decir

No temas, pues ahora mi sangre hierve por protegerte mi amada Kagome – estaba sin palabras

Creo que el único temor que tengo ahora es perderte, siempre me decían que te perderías si seguías transformándote – el bufo

Sin embargo no contaron con el amor que siento por ti – solo lo mire, es tanto su amor por mi?

Mi padre amo a mi madre de una forma infinita, y nací gracias a ese amor, por eso nunca me perderás, pues en mi sangre está grabado tu nombre y ahora que lamí tus heridas tu sangre y la mía se unieron, haciendo imposible que pueda lastimarte – era demasiada información

Sin embargo cuando apareció Hyuga y me lastime el dedo con la punta de flecha, ese dia chupaste mi dedo para que dejara de sangrar - y no pude evitar morder mi labio

Maldita sea mujer – eso me hizo saltar el rio un poco

No te muerdas el labio nos vuelve locos que te lo muerdas – lo mire asombrada y trague fuertemente

Esa vez no había tanto amor como ahora – le sonreí

Eres Inuyasha? O eres otra parte de el? – el medito su respuesta

Somos uno y somos diferentes, pues yo soy más su instinto de supervivencia, y él es emoción y reacción – sonreí

Sin embargo los dos te amamos como nadie ha amado – suspire y no pude evitar preguntarle

Y qué me dices de Kikyo? – sus orejas estaban erguidas y tensionadas igual que su mandíbula

La odio – eso me sorprendió

Porque? – el suspiro

Ella quería acabar conmigo, nunca me amo – eso si no me lo esperaba

Ella aprovecho el sentimiento que tenía el de sentirse normal – asentí y me atreví a preguntarle mas

Alguna vez hablaste con ella? – el miro hacia el cielo

Así en la transformación no, pues Inuyasha me negaba, me temía, sin embargo una vez usando la perla, me dejo muy claro que la parte de demonio de Inuyasha debía ser eliminada para que el no perdiera su esencia – apreté un poco su Kosode y hundí mi rostro en su pecho, sabía que Kikyo nunca tuvo la oportunidad de sentarse así tranquilamente con Inuyasha, por ser la guardiana de la perla, y quería que Inuyasha supiera eso

No dudo que Kikyo amaba a Inuyasha – levante el rostro nuevamente y lo mire fijamente

Porque dices eso Kagome ella intento – puse un dedo en sus labios para silenciarlo

Se que ella lo amaba, porque aquí estoy yo – el me miro confundido y gruño nuevamente

Tu no te pareces en nada a Kikyo – a pesar de tener esa voz amenazante le sonreí

Soy su deseo hecho realidad, soy el amor que ella sentía por ti, soy la persona que mataría a quien osara lastimarte, soy quien dejo su época por ti – sus ojos estaban llenos de emoción

Soy la mujer normal que ella nunca pudo ser por ser la guardiana de la perla y que ahora compartimos tu amor, Inuyasha tu eres mi mundo – me atrajo hacia él y me beso, su beso era brusco y ansioso, sus colmillos tallaban solo un poco y me apretaba contra el de una manera que me indicaba que no quería separarse de mí, yo le correspondí el beso dándole demostrándole el amor que sentía por él, este beso era de consuelo, de sentir que yo era suya y que él era mío

Gracias Kagome – le sonreí confundida

Gracias? Porque? – el sobo mi espalda suavemente

Por amarme, por hacerme sentir que valgo la pena ser amado – bese su nariz

Es un honor ser amada por ti – el sonrió y suspiro

Creo que es al revés – lo mire sin entender

Me ha abierto un poco los ojos, pues entiendo un poco a Kikyo, sin embargo algo en mi la odiara por toda la eternidad, por intentar eliminarme – lo entendía, creo que también sentía eso

Que sucede? – Colmillo seguía palpitando

Maldita sea Tessaiga no la lastimare! – Vi como Colmillo se calmaba y sonreí

Le Contaras al tarado lo que hemos hablado? – asentí

Creo que el estará más tranquilo sabiendo que su lado demonio me ha reconocido como suya, no lo crees? – el volteo los ojos

Supongo – los dos nos sonreímos y me recosté sobre el

Duerme ahora mi amada Kagome, nos espera toda una vida juntos, no olvides que hare todo por ti – lo abrace fuerte

Cuento con eso – con eso nos quedamos dormidos

El sonido de las aves me despertó, Inuyasha aún seguía dormido, imagino que la transformación tomo mucha de su energía, y quedo confirmado cuando cambie de posición y quede frente a él, y me quede mirándolo, no podía superar la belleza de su rostro al dormir, siempre quise hacer eso, mirarlo sin que nadie nos interrumpiera, o nos hiciera alguna burlita, mientras seguía mirándolo, el abrió sus ojos, ya no estaban teñidos de sangre y habían regresado a tu tono dorado que tanto amaba

Buenos días Inuyasha – el me sonrió

Buenos días Kagome – él se comenzó a estirar y se escuchaba sus huesos tronar

Woah! Me duele todo el cuerpo, parece que hubiera batallado mientras dormía – yo solo lo veía y sonreía, luego de notar que no le quitaba la mirada de encima levanto la ceja

Po..Porque me miras así? – solté una risilla

Porque te amo – levante los hombros él tenía esa expresión de confusión como no esperando eso

Así como yo a ti, a que viene eso Kagome? – le saque la lengua

Ven vamos a desayunar, tengo hambre – bajamos del árbol, el seguía de sospechoso así, que fue y atrapo más pescados y los asamos, cuando terminamos, antes de que el me pidiera los dedos ya los tenia limpios, cuando me disponía a saltar para montarme en su espalda él se dio la vuelta y di un grito pensando que me caería sin embargo se dejó caer al suelo, luego de reírnos un poco, me sentó frente a el

Ahora si Kagome, que sucede – lo mire sonriendo

No se de que hablas – no podía parar de sonreír

Kagome – gruño un poco

Vale vale, te contare, sin embargo quiero que me prometas que me escucharas primero, antes de saltar a conclusiones de acuerdo? – el gruño

No? Bueno entonces vamos donde Koga – hice el ademan de pararme y el me sentó nuevamente mientras yo sonreía

Ok ok te escuchare – suspire, pero que chismoso!

Ok, anoche mientras dormíamos, parece ser que tenías un súper mal sueño, entonces intente despertarte suavemente, sin embargo quien despertó fue tu lado demonio – Inuyasha se puso pálido (aún mas), le conté todo lo que había pasado, y el no daba crédito a mis palabras

Entonces no...te...ataco? – lo negué

El me agarro de los brazos así – y le mostré, el olfateo

No hay rastro de sangre pues el curo mis heridas, mira – Inuyasha reviso mis brazos y en efecto no habían heridas

Woah, realmente no me lo esperaba… - lo mire y asentí

Así es, ahora podemos irnos? – el rodo los ojos

Supongo... – reí y me puso en su espalda y unas cuantas horas más entramos al territorio de los hombres-lobo, y lo sé porque las orejas de Inuyasha se tensionaron

ALTO AHÍ! – Inuyasha se detuvo y me baje de su espalda dispuesta a apuntarle con una fle...cha y ahí caí en cuenta... NO TENGO FLECHAS!

Porque una hanyou como tú se atreve a traspa – no seguiría tolerando esto

OYE TU! – me puse frente a Inuyasha, el demonio lobo quedo perplejo al verse cayado por una humana

Llévanos con el jefe Koga Inmediatamente – Salió de su estupor y resoplo

Y porque mierda tendría yo que hacer – un muy furioso Inuyasha lo cogió del cuello, y por más que este intentaba liberarse no podía, sin embargo cuando su respiración comenzó a agitarse y escuche su voz gruesa mientras gruñía muy violentamente

Maldito apestoso nunca en tu vida vuelvas a hablarle a la señorita de esa forma, te quedo claro? – Cuando corrí hacia ellos los ojos de Inuyasha estaban teñidos de sangre – toque su hombro

Inuyasha – el me miro por el rabillo del ojo y le sonreí suavemente

Detente por favor – el miro al lobo y y lo libero de su agarre, cuando me volvió a mirar ya sus ojos estaban normalizandose, antes de que el lobo volviera a recuperarse y dar una señal de alarma escuchamos a alguien

Kagome-onesama! – miramos en la dirección del grito

Ginta? – Él se nos acercó e hizo una reverencia

Kagome-onesama teníamos entendido que había desaparecido! Que bueno que no es verdad el jefe Koga estará encantado de verla – Inuyasha gruño levente y este salto del susto

Inuyasha-Sama mil disculpas como esta – Inuyasha solo volteo los ojos, lo golpee suavemente el brazo

Ginta que gusto, estamos muy bien gracias, si ya estoy de vuelta para siempre, puedes llevarnos con Koga porfavor? – El otro lobo se levantó dispuesto a gritar de nuevo ofendido

COMO TE ATREVES A LLA- El pobre lobo fue callado esta vez por 2 golpes, uno de Ginta y el otro de Hakkaku

Kagome-onesama por aquí por favor – cuando pasamos y Ginta quedo con el lobo me di la vuelta

Ginta, no lo lastimes... – El lobo me miro sorprendido y luego termine sonriéndole

Mucho...- Hakkaku nos guio a la madriguera, antes de entrar habíamos hablado con el

Quiero que entres con Inuysha primero – ellos me miraron

Y porque? – pregunto Inuyasha

Quiero que me huela en ti primero – al saber que ellos se rigen por su olfato, pues que mejor forma de cachetear a Koga que el hombre que más odia tiene mi olor en una forma totalmente diferente

Kagome-onesama no sería la primera vez que podemos olerlo a él con usted y sonreí

Sip, sin embargo quiero hacer eso, puedo? – ellos asintieron sabría que Koga podría oler la sangre de Inuyasha sabría que su demonio ya no tenía las misma restricciones, además había una razón por la cual con mayor insistencia me había sentado en el regazo de Inuyasha, una vez entramos Koga estaba como de costumbre gritando

MALDICION AYAME DEJA DE HACERLE TRENZAS A MI – el sintió el aroma de Inuyasha y se levantó como un resorte

Maldición bestia, ya estoy de mal humor y vienes con tu peste a molestarme más? – Inuyasha sonreía mientras se acercaba, cuando aspiro nuevamente se dio cuenta

Bestia hueles a Kago..me – dio una nueva aspirada e Inuyasha sonrió de forma malvada

Viniste a restregarme en la cara que hueles a Kagome, ja! Pobre diablo que viene a ver como ando de feliz con mi mujer? – Inuyasha solo lo miraba

Imbécil si veo lo feliz que estas, hasta tu mujer te hace trenzas en el trasero – Varios de los residentes rieron por lo bajo

CALLENSE INEPTOS! – Todos salieron corriendo

Y tu perro, porque no vas a ponerte a llorar al lado del pozo, por tu culpa ella no volverá – Inuyasha gruño, a llorar? Pobrecitooo! No podía dejar que Koga le hablara a Inuyasha así no mas

Pues fíjate que eso sí que le funciono – Salí de detrás de Inuyasha

Kago- - El miro a Inuyasha que lo recibió con una risa victoriosa, y cuando me miro yo tenía la ceja levantada como pidiéndole explicación

Eh eh..yo...bueno... – suspire

Sorry! Por dejarlos así, la próxima semana puede que si puede que no, sea un capi calientico saludes!


	3. CAPITULO 3 - LAS DEUDAS SE PAGAN CON SAN

Hola a todos, los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es mía, Estoy haciendo un remake, del que ya había yo hecho anteriormente, el tiempo de publicación, espero no supere las 2 semanas debido a mi tiempo en vida real, aunque los capítulos en esta historia serán cortos intentare adentrarnos en la vida de Inuyasha y Kagome como pareja.

 _En el capítulo anterior_

 _Y tu perro, porque no vas a ponerte a llorar al lado del pozo, por tu culpa ella no volverá – Inuyasha gruño, a llorar? Pobrecitooo! No podía dejar que Koga le hablara a Inuyasha así no mas_

 _Pues fíjate que eso sí que le funciono – Salí de detrás de Inuyasha_

 _Ka...go- - El miro a Inuyasha que lo recibió con una risa victoriosa, y cuando me miro yo tenía la ceja levantada como pidiéndole explicación_

 _Eh eh..yo...bueno... – suspire_

KPOV

KAGOMEEEEEE! – cuando miramos al lado de un aun mudo Koga vi a Ayame haciendo carrera hacia nosotros y me arranco del brazo de Inuyasha

Amiga! No sabes lo triste que estuve cuando supe que no volverías – Si claro XD, Koga salió de su estado y le gruño a Ayame

Maldita sea mujer con cuidado! – Ella solo rodo los ojos

Kagome, Inuyasha hoy haremos un gran festín se quedaran? – Mire a Inuyasha para confirmación

Quieres? – me pregunto, levante los hombros

Si no te molesta, si – el me sonrió y asintió

EXCELENTE! Porque ustedes dos no van y cazan la cena para esta noche? Necesitamos 2 machos alfas que nos alimenten no? – ella le pico el ojo a Koga y este se sonrojo, yo mire a Inuyasha y nos sonreímos

Vamos Kagome acompáñame - y comenzamos a caminar fuera, e inmediatamente dos lobos nos siguieron desde lejos, llegamos a una pradera llena de flores de mil colores

Ayame! Este lugar es hermoso! – pegue un gritito mientras miraba encantada, ella se recostó contra el tronco de un árbol cuando me di la vuelta note que se recostaba de forma un poco inusual, camine hacia ella

Ayame? Estas bien? - los guardaespaldas intentaron acercarse y acto seguido ella les gruñó, cuando estuve cerca a ella y pude ver que palidecía un poco, a su lado vi unas plantas de menta, las cuales son una de las varias plantas que se usan para cuando uno no se siente bien, me levante de nuevo.

Ayame puedo tomar estas hierbas? Te harán sentir mejor – ella asintió y mire hacia los lobos

Por favor tráiganme rápidamente un recipiente para moler estas hierbas y agua caliente– los lobos no se movieron y Ayame gruño nuevamente

Es que no la oyeron? – Los lobos saltaron y acto seguido salieron corriendo, y en poco tiempo me trajeron lo que necesitaba, e hice él te para Ayame, el cual pareció hacer efecto

Cómo te sientes ahora? – ella frunció el seño

Esto sabe asqueroso – me reí, ella me largo el vaso

Como pueden ustedes tomar esto? – agarre el vaso y lo deje a un lado

Realmente es dulce Ayame, hay que dejarlo en agua por la noche sin embargo no iba a esperar todo eso no? además lo sé porque a Inuyasha también le sabe muy feo – ella resoplo un poco

Lo que me pasa es algo normal amiga Kagome – la mire extrañada

Lo es? Estas enferma o algo así? – ella rio

No – la mire sin seguir entendiéndolo

Tendré en unos meses el cachorro de Koga – no daba crédito y mire hacia el plano vientre de Ayame y luego a su rostro y lueno a su vientre nuevamente y no pude evitar el grito

OHHHH AYAMEEEEE! Es verdad? – me lance a sus brazos y así estuvimos un rato

Sí, es por eso que Koga se molestó cuando corrí a saludarte, es que la semana pasada caí de uno de los peñascos pues estaba con ganas de una de esas frutas dulces y Koga me atrapo y desde ahí no para de darme lora – las dos nos reímos

Y cómo te sientes? – estaba en modo curandera

He estado un poco débil – asentí

Tu apetito? – ella rio

Ha aumentado, ciertamente este cachorro es de Koga – las dos reímos

Y tu estado de ánimo? – ella suspiro

Cambia cada maldito día a día, es eso normal? – le sonreí

Si Ayame es por tus hormonas que se vuelven locas – vi cómo se relajaba, en eso me pregunto algo que me dejo helada

Y tu cuando tendrás los cachorros del perro? – solo pude mirar hacia abajo y seguro estaba roja como un tomate

Pu..pues..yo – Ayame me miro y entendiéndolo soltó una fuerte carcajada

AJAJAJAJAAJAJ HAY KAGOME tranquilízate amiga ajajjaajaj – yo no hallaba donde esconderme

Pensé que ya te había marcado – después de un rato se calmo

Lo siento amiga, es que el huele muchísimo a ti, y tu no te quedas atrás, pensé que ya habían - agite la cabeza rápidamente

Nop!, la verdad es que aún no hacemos nada pues yo realmente hace muy poco regrese, y pues le dije a Inuyasha que viniéramos, más que todo para demostrarle algo a el – ella me miro curiosa

Demostrar que cosa Kagome? – suspire

Pues demostrarle que desde el principio fui suya, solo que no lo sabíamos, y la mayor fuente de inseguridad pues es Koga..tu sabes – ella asintió

Si lo sé, y cuál es el plan – lo pensé un momento

Sinceramente no hay plan, solo ver cómo va la corriente te parece? – ella asintió, por su parte Ayame estaba ideando un plan para darles a estos dos un empujoncito

Estuvimos horas y horas hablando y cuando comenzó a obscurecer los guardaespaldas se acercaron

Señora Ayame, nos acaban de informar que el jefe Koga e Inuyasha regresaron – la ayude a ponerse de pie, estaba un poquito mareada aun, sin embargo caminamos despacio de nuevo a la madriguera la manada junto con Inuyasha habían cazado muchísimas presas, la fogata estaba en su máximo punto y algunas de las mujeres le quitaban hábilmente la piel a los animales para hacer ropas y los huesos para herramientas y demás.

Kagome! – las dos miramos la fuente del grito que resulto ser Koga, pero que descarado...Ayame no parecía contenta, tome su mano y la puse en su vientre, y eso la animo un poco, la mire a los ojos y le guiñe el ojo ella me miro confundida, camine a lo que parecía a los brazos de Koga sin embargo en el ultimo segundo me agache y baje donde estaban Inuyasha y cuando llegue donde ellos estaba muy sonriente y Koga un poco molesto, así que finalmente hice lo que siempre había querido hacer de haber podido.

Bienvenidos, me alegro que les haya ido tan bien – me dirigí a los brazos de Inuyasha y acerque mi cuerpo al suyo y le sonreí, el me miro levantando la ceja y mordí mi labio

Qué bueno que puedas ser un buen proveedor, eso dice mucho de ti Inuyasha – sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa pues era claro que todos habían participado, sin embargo era el que era halagado

Ehh pues.. si – se veía tan lindo apenado se rasco la parte de atrás de su cabeza

Dígame noble caballero como puedo pagarle tan noble oficio el que usted tiene – las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron y yo mordí mis labios

Pues.. Puedo pensar algunas ideas... – dijo casi ronroneando mirando a mis labios y acto seguido atrapo mis labios en los suyos y comenzó la batalla, el me apretó más a su cuerpo y mordía sutilmente mis labios, mi lengua en la suya intentaban dominar al otro, y eso hacía que nuestra respiración se agitara, no pude evitar soltar un suave gemido y acto seguido alguien carraspeo...ops!

Oye bestia, ten más control – nos separamos y mi rostro estaba súper caliente, luego de que todos se rieran a nuestra costa nos indicaron donde debíamos sentarnos, y realmente era al lado de Ayame y Koga, en todo momento tenía su mano en el vientre de Ayame, me pareció muy tierno, sin embargo él estaba muy tenso, la comida no demoro en estar y entre charla y charla aún se reían de nosotros

Haz de estar cansada Kagome, estarás cómoda en la madriguera? – le sonreí

Muchas gracias Ayame por permitirnos usarla – ella movió su mano restándole importancia

Koga podremos poner guardas? – en eso Inuyasha y Koga dijeron al mismo tiempo

NI EN BROMA! – las dos miramos a cada uno de ellos, los cuales bajaron la mirada y callaron, yo sabía que era una causa perdida

Tranquila Ayame, estaremos bien, además estamos dentro de su territorio, así que imagino que nadie nos molestara – ella rodo los ojos a su marido

Veo que esta es una discusión inútil, de acuerdo Kagome cualquier cosa nos avisas de acuerdo? – asentí

Ayame, me gustaría colaborar con la medicina para tus malestares me permites más de esas hojas de menta? – ella sonrió

OYE TU! – le grito a uno de sus guardaespaldas que nos había acompañado anteriormente

Ve y trae de las hierbas que Kagome cogió del campo – el dejo lo que hacía y corrió en dirección del campo

Para mañana las tendré listas a primera hora, y serán aún más efectivas pues las moleré esta noche y las pondré en agua, así sueltan más sustancia – ella tembló de pies a cabeza

Tomar de nuevo esa cosa? Eek! – le sonreí

Tranquila le echare un poco de miel además, al ponerlas en agua toda la noche, el sabor amargo se reduce bastante – ella solo me miraba y suspiro

De acuerdo lo haremos a tu modo – le sonreí y asentí

Una vez me entregaron la hierbas, Inuyasha y yo nos fuimos a la madriguera, en cuanto entre prendí la hoguera, eche un par de hojas de menta, porque si olía mucho a perro mojado, y por la cara de Inuyasha el olor debía ser insoportable, el salió un momento para traer algo que nos permitiera hacer una estera temporal y aproveche para moler las hojas de menta para Ayame y las eche en el agua, Cuando el regreso le pregunte

Mejoró el olor Inuyasha? El olfateó y suspiró

Mucho mejor Kagome, gracias - le sonreí y acto seguido el armo dos esteras cuando levanto la cabeza de su tarea yo lo miraba raro

Que? - preguntó el

Hummm porque dos esteras? - y creo haber visto que se sonrojaba un poco

Pues pensé que como aún no estamos... pues - finalmente entendí lo que quería decirme

Entiendo, sin embargo eso no te detuvo antes en la reunión - si antes sospechaba ahora podía verse su sonrojo

Ehh pues es que antes yo...keh ese maldito lobo no te quitaba la vista de encima y me dio... me dio.. yo...- no sabía hasta qué punto sus celos iban sin embargo no pude más que sonreír

Puedo preguntarte algo? – me pregunto y asentí

Que sucederá una vez regresemos a la aldea? - medite mi respuesta

Me gustaría que viviéramos juntos - el levantó la cabeza

De veras? - me sorprendió la pregunta

Sin embargo tampoco es bien visto que una mujer viva sola con alguien como yo – suspire, supongo que algún día saldría este tema a colación

Creo que este tema será uno que habrá que hablarlo mucho no? – el solo guardo silencio

Inuyasha, para explicártelo de una forma que creo que entenderás fácilmente quiero que me míres por favor – el levanto la vista y le sostuve la mirada mientras le decía

 **Me importa una mierda lo que los demás piensen de ti y eventualmente de mi** – el me miro con los ojos desorbitados y luego la más hermosa de las sonrisas se asomó en su bello rostro

Para mi eres perfecto, como siempre te lo he expresado, y ahora aún más... – me levante y camine hacia él y cuando lo tuve al alcance me senté frente a él poniendo mis manos en su pecho y mordí mi labio y sus orejas estaban en alerta y tensas

Porque eres mío – acerque mi rostro al suyo y tome su labio inferior entre mis dientes jalando suavemente haciendo que el gruñera y me sentó en su regazo y comenzó la batalla sin fin de nuestros labios tratando de dominar al otro, nuestras respiraciones se agitaban con cada segundo que pasaba y cuando no pude más, tuve que separarme

Woah... – los dos jadeábamos

s..si – sonreímos

Creo.. que quedo..Decidido... – el me miro, le dije que aguardara un momento mientras lograba calmarme

Que cosa? – el solo me sonrió y solté un gran bostezo

Que estas cansada, ven vamos a dormir – asentí pesadamente

Siempre y cuando juntes nuestras esteras – el suspiro y nos levantó y me dejo a un lado para juntar las esteras, mientras termine de echarle el agua a las hierbas, una vez termine el me esperaba acostado, y verlo así me dio una clara idea de lo que me deparaba mi futuro a su lado, me acosté y estábamos frente a frente y nuestros rostros juntos

Descansa Kagome – le sonreí

Descansa Inuyasha – nos abrazamos y me rendí ante el cansancio

Pasaron varios días y cada vez más me mostraba extra cariñosa cuando veía que Koga quería llamar mi atención, estaba siempre junto a Ayame y ella a su vez me daba "lecciones" de como complacer a un demonio...o en mi caso medio demonio, por su Parte Inuyasha había ido con un grupo de lobos a cazar

Ellos no se cansan fácilmente amiga – yo solo asentía y escuchaba sin saber que decir...pues no tenía este tipo de experiencias en eso Koga llego a nuestro lado

Mujer tu clan llego, ve a saludarlos – el la ayudo a levantarse y ella se fue no sin antes mirarme y le sonreí dándole a entender que tenía todo bajo control, ella solo suspiro y se fue

Te ayudo Kagome – me levante antes de que el terminara la frase y di unos pasos frente a el

Kagome? He notado que estas evitándome desde que llegaste con el chucho es...e – creo que estaba más fastidiada de lo que imaginaba pues me di la vuelta y el dio un paso atrás, tome aire y lo mire

Quiero que imagines algo por mí, lo harías? – el no entendía sin embargo asintió de mala gana

Imagina que yo te hubiera aceptado como pareja – el me miro y había un pequeño brillo en sus ojos sin embargo cerro sus ojos

Como te hubieras sentido, si al estar tu y yo juntos viene Inuyasha a visitarnos con su pareja y yo estuviera a cada rato intentando ganarme su atención? Como crees tú que su pareja se sentiría? – sus ojos se abrieron

A que quieres jugar Kagome? – gruño y suspire

Responde Koga..Por favor – el suspiro

Querría matarle pues eres mi mujer y eso no es agradable – asentí

Exactamente, como crees que Ayame se siente ahora que está embarazada, y cuyas hormonas están alborotadas, y vengo con Inuyasha y tú no haces mas que ser brusco con ella y tratando a cada rato de ganar mi atención? – vi sus ojos pegados al piso

Supongo que...no muy bien – sonreí pues vi que estaba cayendo en su error

Exactamente, Koga, entiendo que creas que aun te sientes atraído hacia mí, sin embargo todo es porque odias a Inuyasha, o me equivoco? – el me miro nuevamente

No entiendo porque quiero estar cerca de ti, no como antes, sin embargo algo me llama a ti, de verdad amo a Ayame, he aprendido a amarla más y más, y sobre todo ahora que tiene a mis cachorros en su vientre siento que si alguno la mira lo matare en el acto – le sonreí

Imagino que a lo que te sientes atraído es a la energía que tengo, sin embargo tú para mi eres como un hermano, valórala, ella es tu compañera – el suspiro

Sigo sin saber que le viste al chucho ese – me reí y cerré mis ojos

Lo amo desde que nací en este mundo, soy la razón por la cual el vive, morí por él y volví a nacer por el, porque no puedo estar si el – cuando abrí mis ojos el brillo en los suyos se había trasformado se acercó a mí y me abrazo, no era como las otras veces, este abrazo es como el que le das a una hermana que volvió de viaje

Nunca te había oído hablar así, es extraño y digno de admirar, ahora dime, que me aconsejas que deba comportarme con Ayame? – comenzamos a hablar mientras nos dirigíamos a la madriguera principal, y cuando llegamos allá Koga acelero el paso para ponerse junto a su esposa y puso su mano en su espalda, yo me dirigí hacia donde estaban haciendo las ropas con las pieles de las presas del otro día, me senté cerca de ellas y me hicieron espacio, un rato después alguien me grito

Kagome-onesan! Inuyasha regreso! – me dijo Ginta, me disculpe con las mujeres y lo seguí de regreso donde estaban descargando una cantidad impresionante de animales

Woah esto no es como mucho? – los cazadores se rieron

Pues es una gran fiesta según los lobos – acompañe a Inuyasha a darse una ducha y cuando regresamos ya había comenzado, la comida era excesiva, Ginta nos recibió y nos llevó para sentarnos al lado de Ayame y ella me iba explicando lo que hacían, a Inuyasha se lo llevaron para sentarse a la derecha de Koga

Algunos lobos comenzaron a hacer una danza bastante extraña, luego otros hacían otra, en resumen fueron varios las danzas, Ayame me explicaba

Hoy han venido otros clanes a presentar sus respetos al heredero del Koga, quien en épocas recientes fue nombrado el líder de Todos los clanes de hombres lobos – la mire sorprendida

De todos todos? – ella rio y asintió

Todos todos – me tomo de la mano y Koga le ayudo a levantarse, a lo que el rápidamente hizo caso

AMIGOS Y COMPAÑEROS MIOS – Koga pego el grito a lo que todos inmediatamente guardaron silencio

Quiero agradecer a todos los clanes por responder a esta invitación y como saben en poco tiempo mi esposa tendrá a nuestros cachorros, los primeros en ser de una pareja alfa como la nuestra, quiero que este festejo sea por mi esposa y nuestros cachorros - supongo que el rango de Ayame era bastante pues todos tenían sus ojos en ella, cosa que a Koga no le hizo ni pizca de gracia, todos en ese momento comenzaron a silbar y otros a aullar honrando a la futura madre y matriarca del clan, todos guardaron silencio para que la reina hablara

Koga y yo estamos muy agradecidos, de que nos acompañen en este tiempo tan especial, y también para honrar a nuestros invitados Inuyasha y Kagome, quienes son no solo aliados en batalla sino que se han convertido en familia, y ahora con la bendición de mi esposo, solicito que se les respete desde este día como parte del clan, y mano derecha de la pareja Alfa, si algo llegase a pasarnos o algo llegase a pasarles, es nuestro deseo ofrecerles nuestro apoyo incondicional y solicitarles su apoyo en caso de necesitarlo – mire a Inuyasha quien veía a Koga y asintió todos ellos me miraron, como podía yo negarme, simplemente no estaba en mi

Por supuesto que tienen nuestra lealtad y amistad, y sepan que son familia para nosotros también – todos siguieron comiendo y muy entrada la noche me senté al lado de Inuyasha

Cuando desperté era de día, Inuyasha estaba en la entrada de la cueva, cuando me senté él se dio la cuenta y dándose la vuelta por completo, se dirigió hacia mí y me ayudo a ponerme de pie, me apretó contra su sólido cuerpo y estampillo sus labios con los míos, y así como llego el beso se fue mis piernas temblaban y el sonrió, tomo mi mano y me saco de la madriguera

Ven quiero llevarte a un lugar que vi cuando cazábamos – todo lo que mi cabeza pudo hacer fue...

Eh?

Nos vemos!


	4. CAPITULO 4 - REGRESANDO A CASA

Hola a todos, los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es mía, Estoy haciendo un remake, del que ya había yo hecho anteriormente, el tiempo de publicación, espero no supere las 2 semanas debido a mi tiempo en vida real, aunque los capítulos en esta historia serán cortos intentare adentrarnos en la vida de Inuyasha y Kagome como pareja.

 _En el capítulo anterior_

 _Cuando desperté era de día, Inuyasha estaba en la entrada de la cueva, cuando me senté él se dio cuenta y dándose la vuelta por completo, se dirigió hacia mi y me ayudo a ponerme de pie, me apretó contra su sólido cuerpo y estampillo sus labios con los míos, y así como llego el beso se fue mis piernas temblaban y el sonrió, tomo mi mano y me saco de la madriguera_

 _Ven quiero llevarte a un lugar que vi cuando cazábamos – todo lo que mi cabeza pudo hacer fue..._

 _Eh?_

IOP

La puse sobre mi espalda y comencé a correr

Inuyasha de que estas hablando? – me reí no planeaba arruinar la sorpresa, ella se dio cuenta que no sacaría más información, así que su cabeza se apoyó en mi nuca, rato después llegamos a un acantilado cerca del territorio de caza

Ya casi llegamos, por favor cierra los ojos – ella fue a levantar la cabeza y le volví a insistir

Por favor... no mires – ella asintió y metio su cabeza donde estaba, una vez llegamos a la cima del acantilado la puse en el suelo y cuando vi su rostro ella seguía con sus ojos cerrados, cuando me moví para ubicarme tras de ella sobe sus mejillas le dije

Ahora sí...ábrelos – supe que los había abierto porque soltó un gritito

Oh por Dios Inuyasha...esto es hermoso! – la apreté contra mi cuerpo

No tan hermoso como tú – ella se dio la vuelta y mi corazón se derritió al ver su sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus manos formaban círculos en mi pecho

Como logras hacer que te amé más cada día? – suspire, pues es lo que yo me preguntaba a diario

Acerque su rostro al mío, provocando que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora, pose mis labios en los suyos e inmediatamente correspondió el beso, sus brazos comenzaron a posicionarse detrás de mi cabeza agarrando mechones de mi cabello haciendo que el beso se intensificara, mis manos se ubicaron en su cintura atrayéndola aún más hacia mi, nuestras respiraciones comenzaron a intensificarse y pronto tuvimos que romper el beso para respirar.

Aun no creo que este aquí conmigo – le dije y mis manos recorrían su espalda suavemente como cerciorando lo que acababa de decir, le sonreí y ella acaricio mi rostro con la punta de sus dedos

Pues créelo, estoy contigo y no me iré a ningún lado a menos que es lo que quieras – eso me alegro aunque mis orejas estaban un poco tensionadas

De veras lo harás? – la mire sorprendido

De veras me dejaras irme si te lo pido? – di unos pasos hacia atrás y mi sonrisa desapareció, sus ojos estaban pegados a mí esperando mi respuesta, me preparare para perseguirla si decidía correr, sin embargo siguió hablando

Claro que, no sé si Koga me reciba, pues creo que desde que Ayame esta con él pues no se si se moleste, no te preocupes total ahí vemos como nos las arreglamos en su cueva los 3! – contuve un gruñido

En verdad te irías con él? Yo me refería a que tú.. yo...keh! – la solté muy nervioso y tensionado, me di la vuelta para que no me viera la ira que tenía, maldito Koga porque siempre tiene que estar el metido en todo, en eso sentí que ella me abrazo por detrás y la escuche decir

Inuyasha, hemos pasado 3 años separados, nadie puede separarme de ti, ni siquiera tu podrías hacerlo, se a lo que te referías solo quise molestarte, no pude resistir hacerlo perdóname si? – no entiendo porque sigo sintiendo celos, yo sé que lo que ella me dice es verdad, sin embargo...ahh maldito lado humano

No – le dije, sentí como se tensionaba su cuerpo, me di la vuelta sonriéndole ante mi ataque estúpido de celos, la abrace y me senté con ella en mi regazo, poniendo distancia entre nuestras mitades no quería emocionarla por algo que aún no pasaría...cierto?

No tengo nada que perdonarte, creo que eres tu quien debe hacerlo pues aunque sé que esa bola de pulgas no significa nada para ti, me hierve la sangre y eso es porque me siento un poco inseguro de mí mismo – vi como ella me miraba con ojos desorbitados y mordiendo insistentemente su labio inferior, ella solo abrió la boca

Me..tu..yo..argg – la mire sabiendo lo que le pasaba...maldita sea su olor estaba cambiando, de repente se me abalanzo sobre mis labios y comenzó nuestra batalla

La acomode sobre mi regazo y sobando sus piernas que estaban a cada lado de mi cintura, intente atraerla lo más cerca de mi cuerpo posible, este beso sin embargo era muy diferente, no había inhibición no había obstáculos solo nosotros dos no había nada que pudiera detenernos

Un gemido salió de mis labios suavemente haciendo que élla me apretara mas a su cuerpo haciéndole sentir lo que pasaba de cintura para abajo, gruñí un poco mordiendo su labio, ella se rio suavemente y me araño la espalda

Sentía sus manos como fuego sobre mi piel y hacían que me endureciera mas por ella, en ese momento tome una bocanada de aire y gruñí fuertemente al haber olido su excitación, sentía que éramos los únicos en este planeta, ella rompió el beso y se levantó un poco y justo cuando sentí que ella mordía suavemente mi oreja me se sumergí entre sus pechos, eran muy suaves, mis manos automáticamente subieron para su turno con estas bellezas, eso hizo que ella se sentara sobre mi nuevamente, comenzando a restregarse contra mi pantalón y haciendo que tragara fuertemente, debía detenernos, no quería que su primera vez fuera solo por calentura

Kagome debemos deten..ernos...oh Dios – gemí cuando se restregó mas fuertemente contra mi

Oh Inuyasha..si – ella se restregó aun mas y arqueo su espalda mientras sus caderas se movían, no podía pensar claramente, ella tomo mis manos y las apretó más contra sus pechos, los dos gemíamos suavemente sin embargo debía buscar esa parte de mi cerebro que aun funcionaba con la cabeza correcta

Ka...gome? Kagome?...me oyes? – con dolor saque mi rostro de sus pechos y la sacudí suavemente

Qué? – ella estaba aun muy agitada

A que mierdas horas rompimos el beso? - pregunto

Kagome? – ella me miro mordiéndose el labio

Que como? – gruñí suavemente

Kagome, aun no estamos...tu sabes – aún tenía la cabeza nublada

Lo se – contesto ella metiendo su mano entre nuestros cuerpos y agarrándome, hecho que hizo que cerrara los ojos y soltara un gemido, ella me dijo al oído

Sin embargo estas bien duro cariño – pero que mierda...esta es mi Kagome..no no debíamos detenernos... oh Kami ella comenzó a mover su mano

No..yo..tu...Ooh kami – ella volvió a hablarme mientras me apretaba

No haremos nada si no quieres, sin embargo necesitamos solucionar esto – sus manos seguían torturándome

Yo...oh mierda tu p... – ella comenzó a bajar dándome un recorrido de besos a medida que bajaba, me mordía de vez en cuando, sus manitas me empujaban haciendo que me recostara totalmente en el piso, en ningún momento aleje mis ojos de lo que hacía, y cuando llego hacia mi hakama levanto la mirada, yo ya no lograba pensar bien

Amor me ayudas? – solté un bocanada de aire al ver sus labios tan cerca de mi dureza, me solté un poco la hakama y mi miembro salto fuera de forma inmediata ella se quedó sorprendida un momento y luego se lamio los labios, oh Kami que he hecho?

Puedo? – me pregunto y solo pude como el idiota que soy, asentir

Luego de que nos quitamos las ganas, nos recostamos viendo el atardecer, cuando estaba por decirle que era hora de regresar a la madriguera, ella se había quedado dormida, la puse suavemente sobre la hierba y arregle mi hakama, ella si había sido más centrada y en cuando la hice venir se arregló la ropa pues según ella hacia frio

Haber experimentado todo esto con ella, fue extraordinario, era algo para lo cual nunca pensé que experimentaría, Kikyo andaba siempre ocupada protegiendo la perla, y yo andaba siempre preocupado por ella, y porque no me matara algún inútil, incluso cuando ella me ofreció convertirme en humano, solo imaginaba estando a su lado, sería algo nuevo pues siempre disponía de mi fuerza y mi parte demoniaca, como seria ser humano completamente?

Ahora que estaba junto a Kagome, que nos deparaba el destino? Koga seria padre en poco tiempo, acaso quería para mí lo que el tiene? Estaría yo preparado para tener un hijo con Kagome?

Como seria poder sentir a mi hijo en su vientre?, ver cómo crece con cada día que pasa, seria su vida tan dura como la mía?, solía ir a mi infancia y ver a mi madre siendo objeto de burlas por tenerme, pues mi padre no estaba junto a ella, como habría sido la vida si mi padre no hubiera muerto? Kagome pasaría por lo mismo? Mataría al que quisiera hacer eso

Kagome se la pasaría llorando por nuestros hijos?..argg que frustración, y en eso me di cuenta, querría ella tener hijos?, mama hubiera aprobado a Kagome? Papa estaría asustado de ella?

Deje de pensar en todo lo que me abruma y una vez vestido la tome en brazos y corrí, cuando llegamos ella seguía profundamente dormida, en la entrada de la cueva estaba Ayame con dos lobos lejos de ella, ella sonreía

Hola, veo que Kagome está dormida... – ella levanto la ceja, entre y puse a Kagome en la estera y Salí

Parece que tu visita debe ser en otro momento – ella solo sonreía y asintió

Aunque estaría decepcionada si ella estuviera despierta – la mire no entendiendo

Inuyasha hice una travesura, y espero que no te enojes – me tensione un poco, que había hecho esta loca ahora? Espere que me dijera

Andale Inuyasha pregúntame que fue lo que hice – gruñi

No – ella rodo los ojos y me miro esperando a que preguntara, y solo para que se largara cumpli su maldito capricho

A ver que hiciste ahora? Colgaste a Koga de las bolas? – ella solto una carcajada

Hay nooo ajajaj no eso no fue, la travesura era para ustedes – la mire casi gruñendo

Ok ok, la comida de Kagome anoche le puse unas yerbas que son afrodisiacas – realmente no entendía, yerbas? Kagome siembre andaba con hierbas, ella gruño exasperada

No idiota, estas hierbas la hacen que tenga ganas de...por lo que huelo tu sabes – la mire no creyendo lo que decía

Que hiciste QUE? – ella se rio

Que? ustedes necesitaban un empujoncito – gruñí y pase mi mano por mi rostro

Pues te fallo no hicimos nada – cuando le sonreí ella me miro incrédula y toco su nariz

No seas mentiroso, puedo olerlo – yo seguía sonriendo

Nos rascamos las ganas, solo eso – ella rodo los ojos

Porque? Era la oportunidad perfecta – suspire

Mira lo nuestro no es ordinario, nuestra relación va mas alla del tiempo, así que lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer no debe ser influenciado por nada ni nadie, la tomare cuando estemos casados, no antes, así que no te metas en eso, y ahora lárgate antes que la peste de tu marido vuelva – le sonreía con ganas de darle duro, ella solo rodo los ojos

Vale, lo siento solo quería ayudarles, te informo que esta noche tene – levante un dedo

No podremos ir – ella levanto una ceja

Ahh y como que porque no puede ir? – suspire, esta mujer va a lograr que le diga lo que no quiero

Muy sencillo – ella solo me miraba esperando que dijera según ella alguna imbecilidad

Vamos a estar regresando a casa amiga Ayame – la voz de Kagome nos sorprendió

Amiga despertaste! – cuando Kagome salió no tenía buen genio

Ayame, muchas gracias por querer ayudarnos, sin embargo no vuelvas a hacerlo, no quiero que lo que sienta sea influenciado por nada – esta vez Ayame bajo la mirada arrepentida

Lo siento – en eso comenzó a llorar, la expresión de Kagome se suavizo y camino hacia ella y la abrazo

Ya ya tranquila, no es como si nunca más nos volveremos a ver no? – ella solo asentía abrazándola

Vamos mejor nos acostamos ahora para salir a primera hora – le dije a Kagome y ella asintió, una vez que ella se fue, nos fuimos a dormir, cuando puso su cabeza en mi pecho suspire

Sucede algo? – me reí un poco y ella se levantó un poco para mirarme

Esa mujer está loca – ella rio

Loca? No, embarazada? Totalmente – se me acerco y cerré los ojos deseando un futuro que no sabía si vendría o no

Gracias por leer, nos vemos en 2 semanas!


	5. CAPITULO 5 - ESTO NO ME LO ESPERABA

Hola a todos, los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es mía, Estoy haciendo un remake, del que ya había yo hecho anteriormente, el tiempo de publicación, espero no supere las 2 semanas debido a mi tiempo en vida real, aunque los capítulos en esta historia serán cortos intentare adentrarnos en la vida de Inuyasha y Kagome como pareja.

 **Persefomina** : Si Gracias por tu apoyo, Cuando comencé la primera vez Hacia el Mañana, mi nivel de Fan de inuyasha era como del 30%, ahora esta en un buen solido 99.9%. asi queee! Gracias por tus comentarios

Estaré también pendiente de los 5 Países que más leen la historia, así que si quieren que les mande saludos a su País, compartan la historia :D

Los 5 Paises que hasta el Capitulo 4 estan leyendo esta historia son:

5 Puesto: Puerto Rico

4 Puesto: Chile

3 Puesto: España

2 Puesto: Brazil

1 Puesto: Mexico! Felicidades!

Bueno menos labia y mas historia, buen provecho

 _En el capítulo anterior_

 _Lo siento – en eso comenzó a llorar, la expresión de Kagome se suavizo y camino hacia ella y la abrazo_

 _Ya ya tranquila, no es como si nunca más nos volveremos a ver no? – ella solo asentía abrazándola_

 _Vamos mejor que nos acostamos ahora para salir a primera hora – le dije a Kagome y ella asintió, una vez que se fue, nos fuimos a dormir, cuando puso su cabeza en mi pecho suspire_

 _Sucede algo? – me reí un poco y ella se levantó un poco para mirarme_

 _Esa mujer está loca – ella rio_

 _Loca? No, embarazada? Totalmente – se me acerco y cerré los ojos deseando un futuro que no sabía si vendría o no_

SPOV

MIROKU! No lo avientes tan alto! - camine hacia mi esposo y mis hijas, pobre mi querido hijo que parecía. . . disfrutarlo, saque el cesto de la ropa para lavar

Sanguito tranquila – rodé los ojos, vi a Shippo enseñándole algo a mis hijas

Shippo por favor encuentra a Rin y pídele que venga lo más rápido posible – el salto y se fue volando, mis hijas corrieron a mi lado

Mami y tío Yasha? – ahora que lo pienso, esos dos no han regresado..

Es verdad Kagome-Sama e Inuyasha aún no regresa y ya pasaron com semanas, esos dos andan demasiado solos – vi la perversión en sus ojos

Es verdad, deben tener una muy buena razón, sabes que Kagome-chan no haría nada si no están casados...verdad? – el no contesto inmediatamente y luego como de meditarlo, asintió y me puso a Kamori en la espalda y me ayudo llevando la cesta y yo a las niñas al rio cercano, una vez llegamos él se regresó con las niñas mientras yo lavaba, recordaba a mi madre cuando yo la acompañaba y suspire, comencé a humedecer las ropas

Te extraño mama, papa como quisiera que pudieran conocer a las niñas y a Kamori – sonreí

Se que Papa me diría que Houshi no sería un buen marido y que tuviera cuidado - me reí pensando como papa y Houshi se pelearían por la comida o cosas por el estilo, Papa le enseñaría a Kamori como ser el mejor exterminador, y mi hermano se pelearía la atención de papa y mama, eso me hizo reír mas

Señorita Sango, discúlpame por la tardanza – me di un poco la vuelta

No te preocupes Rin, estabas ocupada? No se me ocurrió que podrías estar muy ocupada con la anciana Kaede - Rin se sentó al lado de la ropa y comenzó a enjabonarla y a ayudarme a lavar

No, ella estaba ya terminando con un aldeano con un resfriado – suspire

Entiendo, te mande llamar por esto – apunte hacia la otra orilla del rio, cuando ella levanto la mirada pudo ver que algo salía de detrás del árbol, ella se levantó y la felicidad en su rostro era evidente

Se..Sesshomaru-Sama? – su respiración se agitaba más, lo mire y el salto hasta donde estábamos, ellos estaban mirándose sin reparar si yo estaba ahí o no, sin embargo debía dejarle en claro a Sesshomaru lo que siempre le decía la Anciana Kaede

Ni yo se porque te acolito esto Sesshomaru – él se bufo

Sin embargo, ya sabes no te la lleves lejos, y que vuelva antes del atardecer – el solo me miro por un segundo y la tomo en brazos y salto a la otra orilla y desaparecieron, aunque aún podía oírla riéndose, luego de unas horas de estar lavando alguien grito

SANGO! – pegue un salto y mi corazón latía a mil

Maldición Miroku, vas a matarme! – el solo se rio

No te alteres mujer mira quienes se dignaron a aparecer después de su luna de miel! – cuando levante la mirada ahí estaban Kagome e Inuyasha que estaba dándole un merecido golpe a mi marido

Inútil, ya te dijimos que no estábamos en eso, no somos como tu – Inuyasha podía estar diciendo eso, sin embargo la cara de Kagome me decía algo mas

Kagome! – estaba contenta de verla, me levante y mire a la otra orilla, mejor dejarlos solos, ya había terminado de lavar toda la ropa, Miroku e Inuyasha me ayudaron cargando la cesta de regreso, y así poder ponerme al día con mi amiga, cuando comenzamos a caminar para la caza escuchamos un grito espeluznante, todos nos miramos, sabiendo inmediatamente que la que había gritado era Rin

Rin! – Salí corriendo y todos me siguieron

RPOV

Cuando estábamos tras el árbol el señor Sesshomaru me puso en el piso – el suspiro

Demoraste demasiado, sabes todo lo que me toco hacer para que vinieras sin la anciana? – solté unas risitas él se sentó y me senté a su lado

Lo siento mucho Sesshomaru-Sama, la tía Kaede y yo estábamos sanando a un aldeano – pude ver el esfuerzo suyo por saber lo que yo hacía en la aldea, pues eso le aburría

Finalmente vienes apara llevarme? – vi que la pregunta lo sorprendió luego gruño

Estas aburrida aquí? Alguien te ha estado molestando no es cierto? – tomo mi mano y la puso cerca de su rostro, siempre hacia eso cuando creía que alguien me había lastimado, suspire

No estoy aburrida Señor Sesshomaru, sin embargo todo es muy tranquilo, y pues...todos son muy amables conmigo, y ahora que Kagome-sama regreso, veo que Inuyasha se ve... no sé cómo explicárselo

Feliz? – dijo el, negué

Bueno si feliz también, sin embargo es como más tranquilo, de tenerla con él, y eso me hizo preguntarme... – calle en ese momento, y si me decía que ya tenía una pareja, no se si lo soportaría, estoy tan acostumbrada de tenerle cerca que imaginarlo con otra me hervía la sangre

Dime Rin – solo mire hacia el pasto

No es importante Sesshomaru-sama...haz ido a visitar a tu madre? – el gruño

Y el señor Jaken? – el me miro, seguiría preguntándole hasta que el comenzara hablar, estuvimos un rato hablando

Rin – me silencio y lo mire

Si? – sus ojos se volvieron un poco duros

Debo decirte algo – trague un poco

Lo escucho – él puso su mano en mi rostro

Debo ausentarme unos años – no daba crédito a lo que me decía

Ausentarse Señor Sesshomaru? – él no había dejado de mirarme

La respuesta a tu pregunta de si había ido a visitar a mi madre es si, la visite, y quiere que me haga cargo del territorio porque ella me recalca que soy Lord del Oeste y que tengo una obligación y no sé qué mierdas más – gruño, no estaba comprendiendo lo que me decía

No volverás? – mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, el me levanto y me puso en su regazo

Voy a hacer todo lo posible por volver Rin, pero no creo que antes de por lo meno años – comencé a llorar como una niña pequeña

5 o 6 años? Señor Sesshomaru eso es eso es mucho tiempo – no podía dejar de llorar – el me pego a su cuerpo tratando de darme consuelo

En eso se puso de pie y me alejo y salió volando, intente correr tras el sin embargo como es mi suerte me caí y solo pude ver como desaparecía e hice lo único que se me ocurrió...gritar

SESSHOMARUU! NO ME DEJES SESSHOMARUUUUUUU! - comencé a llorar y a gritar el no podía dejarme aquí sola, porque lo hacía?, acaso había yo dicho algo que no debía? soy la culpable de que se fuera? me dispuse a correr lo más rápido que podía, de pronto comenzó a llover me caí varias veces sin embargo me levantaba y seguía corriendo, ya no sabía dónde estaba, pero eso no me importaba pues todo lo que quería era que el Señor Ses…

KPOV

Cuando Sango grito el nombre de Rin, me monte rápidamente en la espalda de Inuyasha, y saltamos hacia la otra orilla, en eso comenzó a llover fuertemente

Inuyasha deprisa, de lo contrario ya no podrás rastrearla - Inuyasha estaba buscando algún indicio de sangre, sin embargo no se veía nada por el estilo

En efecto la lluvia esta llevándose el olor, por aquí queda un poco - salimos corriendo pues sabíamos que Rin no estaría muy lejos, la lluvia seguía en aumento y para Inuyasha se le hacía cada vez más difícil, y cai en cuenta, y comencé a hacer cuentas

Maldita sea! Su rastro se desvaneció - En eso caí en cuenta de algo

Por Dios Inuyasha - el volteo a ver alarmado

Hoy es dia de luna nueva! - el maldijo, parece que no estaba poniendo cuidado a los tiempos

Demonios no hay tiempo para eso hay que encontrar a Rin - asentí y intente sentir su presencia, era muy débil pero era algo guie a Inuyasha quien me decía que podía sentir un poco su olor, finalmente se me hizo eterna la búsqueda, la encontramos desmayada en un charco, por suerte su cabeza había caído fuera de agua, me arrodille a su lado y revise sus signos vitales los cuales parecían estar bien

Inuyasha cárgala y regresemos, está muy mojada y no quiero que se enferme - el asintió y la tomo en sus brazos, y se arrodillo frente a mi

Que haces? - el me miro

debemos ir rápido, móntate - renuentemente me monte y comenzó a saltar, note que los saltos que daban no eran tan largos como los que normalmente da, así que cuando salto de orilla a orilla me deje caer, pensando que era su culpa se detuvo y fue hacia mi

Kagome lo siento yo - lo mande a callar

Inuyasha! No es tu culpa, anda corre donde Kaede, para que la revise - el dudo un poco

AHORA! - le grite, y eso hizo que se fuera corriendo, Sango vino a mí y me ayudo a levantar y nos fuimos corriendo en dirección de Kaede

Cuando llegamos Inuyasha estaba afuera caminando de un lado a otro, le sonreí y entre a la choza

Kaede, por favor cuéntamelo todo - ella pareció meditarlo

Esta con mucho frio, su cuerpo absorbió mucho mientras estuvo tendida en el piso, y ahora estuvo delirando un poco, ahí te deje ropa seca cámbiate muchacha - una vez me cambie comenzamos las dos a hacerle un examen más riguroso

Creo que tiene una fiebre muy ligera Kagome - cogí una de las toallas húmedas y la puse en su frente

Perdóname Rin-chan, si te hubiéramos encontrado más rápido.. - Kaede puso su mano en mi hombro

No te culpes Kagome, lo importante es que la encontraron - intentaba concentrarme sin embargo me sentía sumamente impotente, que habrá pasado con Sesshomaru que se vio forzada a ponerse en este estado?

Kaede, puedo retirarme por ahora? Hoy es noche de luna nueva y se que Inuyasha estará muy ansioso - ella me sonrió

Claro hija, tengan cuidado, y regresa mañana temprano para hacerle nueva revisión a Rin de acuerdo? - asentí mientras salía, e Inuyasha estaba recostado sobre el árbol, camine hacia el y lo abrace

Porque no nos quedamos en casa con Kaede, así estaremos pendientes de Rin y no por si alguien nos ataca? – el me miro y el sol termino de ocultarse, y frente a mi comenzó ese cambio que siempre me había parecido maravilloso

Supongo que sería lo mejor – asentí

Podemos poner a Colmillo en la puerta y así estas tu tranquilo, qué opinas? – el me sonrió

Te amo – le sonreí y nos dimos un beso, tome su mano y caminamos hacia la casa de Kaede, cuando ella nos vio entrando se extraño

Que sucede Kagome? – nege con la cabeza

Queremos estar aquí y cuidar a Rin, asi todos estaremos pendientes de todos, que te parece la idea Kaede? – ella sonrio

Maravillosa! – Inuyasha se sento en un extremo y me sente a su lado, sabia que debia levantarme de vez en cuando para cambiar las toallas humedas de Rin durante la noche.

RPOV

Abri los ojos y me doy cuenta que estoy en un pastizal lleno de flores, el viento juega con mi cabello

Rin - escucho la voz que mi corazón anhela escuchar, me doy la vuelta y veo a Sesshomaru sentado cerca de donde estoy

Sesshomaru-Sama! - el me mira y me sonríe a su manera, corro a donde esta

Rin estas bien? - el me recostó en su regazo y comenzó a sobar mi frente

Ahora que estoy aquí, porque no iba a estar bien? - el miro hacia el frente

No quiero lastimarte nunca - acto seguido me dio unas flores que parecían haber sido cortadas hace poco, las agarre y las puse cerca de mi rostro para olerlas, era un olor muy agradable, cerré mis ojos y disfrute de la compañía, no había necesidad de decirnos nada, el estar juntos lo decía todo, estar recostada en su regazo hacia que todo estuviera bien

Rin - abrí mis ojos y los suyos me miraban como buscando algo

Si? - el suspiro

Tienes idea de lo que el futuro te depara? - cerré nuevamente los ojos

Mientras este contigo, no me importa que me depare, porque sé que todo irá bien si no nos separamos - el bufo

Es posible, sin embargo no sería mejor que me alejara de ti? - mis ojos se abrieron rápidamente

No entiendo Señor Sesshomaru - nuevamente el levanto la mirada

No sería mejor que tuvieras una vida normal? - escuche atenta a lo que él me decía

Defina vida normal Señor Sesshomaru - él se quedó un momento en silencio

Terminar de crecer en la aldea, conocer a un hombre que te haga su esposa y tengan hijos, levantar un hogar, envejecer y.. - lo miraba muy atentamente

Y morir? - el gruño suavemente

Si - dijo el de forma sombría

Y porque querría eso, si estar con usted es lo que mi corazón desea Señor Sesshomaru? - me parecía que él estaba atormentándose por algo tan inútil

Mi deseo es permanecer a su lado, ya sea lo que eso conlleve - sus ojos estaban muy abiertos

Dejarías todo por mí? porque habrías de hacer eso? - me baje de su regazo y me senté frente a el

lo que sucede es que tuve una conversación con Kagome-sama, y pues ella dijo que fueran cuales fueran mis sentimientos, yo debía seguirlos, así como ella dejo todo por su hermano, dejo a su familia, a su época por estar junto a el – él estaba muy sorprendido

Esto... Rin esto no me lo esperaba – le sonreí

Rin...puedo pedirte un favor? – le salte encima y lo abrace el me correspondió el abrazo

Lo que sea Señor Sesshomaru – el sobo mi espalda

Espérame, te juro que vendré por ti, dime pequeña me esperaras? – lo mire y asentí

Hasta el día en que me muera

Gracias por leer, cuéntenme sus opiniones, son muy valiosas para mi


	6. CAPITULO 6 - DURAS LECCIONES DE VIDA

Hola a todos, los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es mía, Estoy haciendo un remake, del que ya había yo hecho anteriormente, el tiempo de publicación, espero no supere las 2 semanas debido a mi tiempo en vida real, aunque los capítulos en esta historia serán cortos intentare adentrarnos en la vida de Inuyasha y Kagome como pareja.

Los 5 Paises que hasta el Capitulo 4 estan leyendo esta historia son:

5 Puesto: Puerto Rico

4 Puesto: Chile

3 Puesto: España

2 Puesto: Brazil

1 Puesto: Mexico! Felicidades!

 _ **En el capítulo anterior**_

 _Esto... Rin esto no me lo esperaba – le sonreí_

 _Rin...puedo pedirte un favor? – le salte encima y lo abrace el me correspondió el abrazo_

 _Lo que sea Señor Sesshomaru – el sobo mi espalda_

 _Espérame, te juro que vendré por ti, dime pequeña me esperaras? – lo mire y asentí_

 _Hasta el día en que me muera_

KPOV

Kaede, han pasado ya 3 días, porque no despierta! – estaba tratando de permanecer tranquila, sin embargo que Rin no haya despertado desde que la trajimos hace 3 días

Tranquilízate Kagome, es normal que estando ella enferma no despierte, eso lo hace el cuerpo para poder curarse, lo bueno es que ya la fiebre ha bajado, y eso significa que ella está en vías de recuperarse - yo sabía todo eso, sin embargo mi preocupación por ella no dejara que pensara con claridad

Es verdad, espero me disculpes Kaede, la verdad estoy muy preocupada por ella - ella puso su mano en mi hombro

Tranquila mi niña, aunque no lo manifieste, yo también estoy muy preocupada por ella - suspire y asentí

Lo que me gustaría saber es que sucedió con Sesshomaru, según Sango ella y Sesshomaru estaban hablando y todo estuvo bien, hasta que Inuyasha y yo llegamos donde estaban, pues esa mañana cuando llegamos aquí, ella estaba bien, incluso cuando te fuiste, me quede hablando con ella, me hacía preguntas sobre mi relación con Inuyasha y otras cosas - Kaede camino hacia la hoguera y la prendió, luego cogió una olla y la lleno con agua

La pequeña Rin que conocíamos poco a poco esta convirtiéndose frente a nuestros ojos en una mujer, una que puede estar desarrollando sus sentimientos más adultos por Sesshomaru, quien sabe si Sesshomaru le dijo algo al respecto… - Kaede suspiro

Lo sé, hay veces que estoy con Rin curando a algún aldeano, y ella se queda mirando hacia la puerta hasta que la sacudo y le pregunto si algo le sucedía, ella solo sonríe y seguimos el trabajando - la escuchaba y más me convencía que Sesshomaru tenía algo que ver con eso

Hablando de Inuyasha, donde está el? - ese cambio de tema me sorprendió

La verdad no sé, desde que llegamos y paso lo de Rin solo lo veo en las noches, y estoy tan cansada que la verdad no le he preguntado que ha estaba haciendo - ella puso las hierbas en el agua hirviendo, luego los hecho en las tasas y me paso una

Muchas gracias, de verdad que debo hablar con Inuyasha para ver si vamos en busca de Sesshomaru, de pronto el podrá decirnos que paso - Kaede me miro levantando la ceja y caí en cuenta

jajaja cierto Kaede él no es muy comunicativo - las dos nos reímos, en eso Rin comenzó a moverse, dejamos nuestras tazas a un lado y nos pusimos manos a la obra una hora después ya Rin estaba despertándose lentamente

Rin puedes escucharme? - ella me miro y con mucha dificultad asintió

Dime hija hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarte para hacerte sentir mejor? - ella abrió lentamente su boca, y luego de mucho esfuerzo y tiempo dijo sus primeras palabras

Tengo hambre - Kaede y yo nos miramos suspiramos y luego soltamos la carcajada

De acuerdo Rin ya mismo pondré... – Sango entro interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir

Desde que se están riendo es porque todo va bien! Rin querida gracias al cielo estas despierta, muchacha que susto nos diste - Rin sonrió débilmente y sus mejillas se sonrojaron

Sango-chan ese es nuestro almuerzo? - Sango se había ofrecido de chef y nos traía desayuno, almuerzo y comida, nos tenía bien alimentadas, ella asintió.

con mucho cuidado, ayudamos a que Rin se sentara y le ayudamos a comer, pues habían pasado 3 días y su cuerpo estaba muy débil, nos tomó 2 horas en terminar de darle de comer a Rin, ya que habían momentos en los que parecía que Rin vomitaría lo poco que había comido, así que Sango me ayudo sosteniendo a Rin por detrás y yo tomaba el rostro de Rin y estiraba suavemente su garganta y hacia que mirara hacia arriba, así evitábamos cualquier accidente, 1 hora antes de que despertara, habíamos tenido que bañar a Rin, pues había hecho sus necesidades, era increíble que a pesar de no haber consumido alimentos su cuerpo seguía eliminado como si hubiera comido

Rin será mejor que duermas un poco más, así puedes recuperar tus fuerzas, qué opinas? - ella suspiro y asintió, cuando mire hacia afuera ya estaba obscureciendo, saber que Rin ya estaba mucho mejor me relajaba un poco, cuando salí Inuyasha ya estaba como de costumbre recostado sobre el árbol, le sonreí y como era la costumbre, me refugie en sus fuertes y cálidos brazos, le bese el pecho y levante la mirada, la suya ya estaba pegada en mí, no sabía si algún día podía dejar de sentirme más y más enamorada de el de lo que ya lo estaba

te amo - le dije, tome la decisión, desde hoy buscaría cualquier oportunidad para decírselo, no sabía si el mañana llegaría, no quería perder la oportunidad de decirle lo mucho que era amado

No tanto como yo a ti - me beso suavemente

Creo que eso es técnicamente imposible - el soltó una suave carcajada

Puedo saber dónde andabas? – cambie el tema

Eh.. Fuimos con el monje a unas aldeas cercanas, buscando demonios que exterminar - eso no me sorprendió

Entiendo, tuvieron suerte? - el gruño

Solo en una, no tenían mucho para pagarnos, así acordamos que nos dieran 2 monedas de oro - acto seguido saco de su kosode una moneda de oro y le sonreí, el tomo mi brazo y puso la moneda en mi mano, mi sonrisa desapareció y lo mire sin entender

Esta moneda representa nuestro futuro - me aleje un poco, mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente

No...no entiendo - el sobo mis brazos y sonrió

Esta moneda Kagome... es mi promesa hacia ti, mi promesa de ser el tipo de hombre que se hará responsable porque nuestra familia y nuestra vida este a salvo, seré el responsable por traer alimento y sustento para ti, es mi promesa de pasar todos los días de mi existencia contigo - OH POR DIOS...el acaso está... Inuyasha me dio un beso y se arrodillo ante mí, la moneda se cayó de mi mano, y el la tomo nuevamente como si de un anillo se tratase me lo presento nuevamente

No puedo darte las riquezas y una vida cómoda como te mereces, sin embargo déjame intentarlo, déjame amarte y darte todo aquello que puedas desear - mi mente estaba en blanco

Kagome se mi mujer, por favor cásate conmigo - yo solo podía escuchar una y otra vez "Se mi mujer, por favor cásate conmigo" esto no era un sueño, Inuyasha estaba pidiéndome que me casara con él, no lograba moverme, no lograba decir nada

Ka..gome? Kagome estas bien? - Inuyasha estaba sacudiéndome

eh? que cosa? - el suspiro

Contestas la pregunta? - aun no lo creía

eh? - sus orejitas se aplastaron

Kagome, se mía, se mi esposa? - ahí lo había repetido, no era una broma, ahí estaba Inuyasha pidiéndome algo que ya era suyo, parece que me demore en decir algo

Kagome, estas matándome aquí - eso me saco del Shock y le sonreí

Si acepto – el suspiro y en eso hubo un grito ensordecedor y cuando miramos TODOS estaban ahí Kaede, Rin sostenida por ella, Sango, Miroku, las gemelas, Kamori y hasta Shippo estaba aquí

Todos nos rodearon y las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, Sango, Kaede y hasta Rin me abrazaron, los muchachos le daban golpes a Inuyasha

Hayyy Kagome-chan finalmente! pensé no llegaría a ver este día, de poderlos ver a ustedes dos tortolos casarse! - Sango estaba demasiado emocionada, yo aún no podía creerlo

Y ahora vamos a celebrarlo! - nos llevaron a la casa de Sango y Miroku, dejamos a Rin recostada y todos estábamos junto a ella, muy entrada la noche Inuyasha llevo a Rin en sus brazos mientras Kaede y yo conversábamos, una vez llegamos Inuyasha puso a Rin en su estera y salimos, una vez en el árbol y sentada en el regazo de mi prometido...por Dios mi prometido, él puso sus brazos a mi alrededor, mi espalda contra su pecho, puse mi cabeza en su hombro y al rato sentí como Inuyasha roncaba suavemente, mire hacia el cielo y suspire

Mama, sota, abuelito espero que estén bien, quisiera que vieran este mundo, es tan maravilloso los extraño muchísimo - sin darme cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, no quise moverme para no despertarlo, cerré mis ojos recordando a la familia que deje en el otro mundo, de pronto sus manos tocaron mi mejilla limpiando las lágrimas, cuando me di un poco la vuelta esperando ver los ojos dorados que tanto amo, me topé con unos ojos bañados en sangre, le sonreí

Hola, me preguntaba cuando volveríamos a vernos – el bufo

El inútil de Inuyasha aún no confía en mí – me reí suavemente

Imagino que es por las experiencias pasadas, o me equivoco – el suspiro fuertemente

Supongo que sí, así que debo aprovechar en los días siguientes de luna nueva para salir de su control – puse mi cabeza en su hombro nuevamente

Porque llorabas? – tome aire para calmarme y no volver a llorar

Por mi familia – él puso su nariz en mi cuello

Te arrepientes de estar aquí conmigo...con él? – sonreí, sabía que podía verme

Nunca me arrepentiré de mi decisión, estos tres años que estuvimos separados fueron muy duros, tenía a mi familia y mis amigas y demás, pero tú no estabas conmigo y mi vida no estaba completa si no estabas conmigo – su nariz estaba cerca de mi hombro y su aliento estaba caliente haciendo que la piel se me pusiera de gallina haciendo que mordiera mi labio

Que quieres de mi Kagome? – abrí los ojos y lo mire

A que te refieres? – el cerro los ojos y beso mi hombro

Que puedo hacer para hacerte feliz – suspire

Quiero que confies mas en ti mismo, te sigues menos preciando constantemente – a pesar de que tenía los ojos rojos aun podía sentir su tensión

La verdad es que no sé cómo eso sea posible – levante mis brazos y agarre parte de su cabellera plateada y pasaba mis dedos en ella

Tanto tu como Inuyasha deben confiar uno en el otro, están atados por este cuerpo, tú necesitas de él, así como él te necesita, no sé cómo hacerles entender que ustedes, son amados profundamente, no solamente por mí, sino por nuestros amigos que se han vuelto parte de nuestra familia – escuche como tragaba fuertemente

Familia? Acaso eso será posible para alguien como yo? – bufe molesta

Ayúdame a darme la vuelta por favor – el sin ningún esfuerzo me levanto y me dio la vuelta mis piernas quedaron sobre las suyas, me acerque un poco mas

Porque dices alguien como yo, eso es a lo que me refiero, te tratas de una forma como si no merecieras nada en este mundo – el solo me miraba atento, tome su mano y junto a la mía la puse sobre mi vientre

Un día Inuyasha cuando lo decidamos, comenzaremos nuestra propia familia – el miro donde nuestras manos estaban unidas y trago fuertemente

Nuestra propia familia – dijo suavemente, sus ojos estaban pegados en mi vientre, y eso hizo estragos en mí, pensé en pedirle que me ayudara a darme la vuelta para que no se diera cuenta, pues si seguía sentada de esta forma las cosas tomarían otro rumbo

No sé si seré un buen padre, mi madre nunca se casó nuevamente, ella amo a mi padre hasta el día que partió de este mundo – sobe su mano y escuche como tomaba un gran sorbo de aire

Maldita sea mujer ya es suficiente tenerte sobre mí, ahora tu olor está cambiando – sus labios estaban en mi hombro y sentí como su lengua caliente comenzaba su recorrido haciendo que mi piel se erizara por completo

Me hubiera encantado conocerla – gemí suavemente cuando su mano se puso en mi espalda y me apretó contra su miembro el cual se endurecía más y más, en cuando estuvo en contacto e involuntariamente arquee mi espalda haciendo que el gruñera, su mano se quedó sobre mi intimidad cubierta, acto siguiente solté un poco mi hakama y tome su mano metiéndola junto a la mía haciendo que gruñera cuando sintió lo mojada y guiándole en lo que debía hacer

Ella te habría querido rápidamente, se ganaba la confianza de la gente de forma rápida – comencé a gemir suavemente mientras sus manos me brindaban placer, mi mano libre se metió en su hakama y tome su miembro en mi mano

Cuéntame má... oh.. Dios.. si – gemía mientras él se inclino y siguió mordiendo suavemente mi cuello y hombro, sus manos estaban siendo muy cuidadosos para no lastimarme con sus garras cuando ya había entendido la dinámica y mi mano hizo la retirada.

Maldi..cion Kago.. – estaba muy excitado y movía un poco sus caderas cuando mi mano subía y bajaba de su endurecido y caliente miembro, tome la mano que no estaba en mi hakama y entrelace nuestros dedos, nuestras respiraciones se agitaban con cada segundo que pasaba

Te...amo Kag..ome – el gemía en mi oído y eso me excitaba mas sus dedos se movían con mayor velocidad haciendo que mis caderas se movieran por voluntad propia contra sus dedos, estaba por venirme así que sin poder evitarlo baje el ritmo a mi mano compensándolo con apretones torpes, levante nuestras manos unidas y comencé a darle mordiscos en sus dedos,

Te amo Inu.. hmm no pares, te amo te amo – en eso mordió muy suavemente mi hombro, sin embargo todo mi cuerpo estaba extra sensible, eso fue suficiente para hacerme venir, el tapo mi boca con su mano pues por más que lo intentaba mi orgasmo era muy intenso, una vez logre bajar de la nube de placer re-inicie mi trabajo con el

Sígueme... contando... de..tu..madre – aún tenía la respiración muy agitada, Inuyasha tiro la cabeza hacia

Tenía...cabello.. tuyo.. negro argh – era mi turno así que seguí el masaje con una mano más fuerte y rápidamente y con la otra tape su boca, podía sentir sus colmillos en mis palmas a través de su piel, una vez termino su respiración estaba excesivamente agitada, cuando abrió los ojos en ellos había una calidez que antes no había percibido, sube su pecho para ayudarle a relajase, el intentaba calmar su respiración

Wow – fueron sus siguientes palabras y sonreí

Te gusto? – su respiración estaba normalizándose

La única forma de experimentar esto era a través de el, y tu fuiste su primera experiencia – lo mire incrédula

Estabas cuando nosotros... – el sacudió la cabeza

Ahora que estoy en la superficie, puedo tener acceso a sus recuerdos – me acerque lo que más pude y puse mi cabeza en su pecho y bostece

Esta vez pudiste estar mas tiempo que aquella primera vez – el rio suavemente

Si, creo que el me odiara, pues podrá saber lo que hicimos – le reste importancia

Para el serán duras lecciones de vida, los dos son el mismo, así que deben buscar coexistir, si quieren armonía en esta familia – el suspiro

Supongo que sí, bueno ya estoy llegando a mi limite – nos abrazamos

Te amo Inuyasha – el me apretó

Tanto como yo te amo, mi Kagome – suspire y el cansancio nos reclamó como suyos

Gracias por leer, no olviden dejarme sus comentarios son muy valiosos para mí nos vemos!


	7. CAPITULO 7 - APRENDIENDO A LIDIAR CON EL

Hola a todos, los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es mía, Estoy haciendo un remake, del que ya había yo hecho anteriormente, el tiempo de publicación, espero no supere las 2 semanas debido a mi tiempo en vida real, aunque los capítulos en esta historia serán cortos intentare adentrarnos en la vida de Inuyasha y Kagome como pareja.

Los 5 Países que hasta el día de hoy están leyendo esta historia son:

5 Puesto: Puerto Rico

4 Puesto: España

3 Puesto: Brazil

2 Puesto: Chile

1 Puesto: y El Campeon! Mexico! Felicidades!

Persefomina: Te aseguro que daré todo de mi, gracias por leer mi historia

Y muchas gracias a todos! De verdad me hace feliz que estén leyendo mi historia!

 _En el capítulo anterior_

 _Sí, creo que él me odiara, pues podrá saber lo que hicimos – le reste importancia_

 _Para el serán duras lecciones de vida, los dos son el mismo, así que deben buscar coexistir, si quieren armonía en esta familia – el suspiro_

 _Supongo que sí, bueno ya estoy llegando a mi limite – nos abrazamos_

 _Te amo Inuyasha – el me apretó_

 _Tanto como yo te amo, mi Kagome – suspire y el cansancio nos reclamó como suyos_

IPOV

Despierta... - una voz me llamaba

Despierta….. - Quien mierdas me quería despierto

Soy yo inútil, es hora de que despiertes - abrí los ojos y todo estaba obscuro

Dónde estoy? - escuche una la misma voz más claramente

arrgh hasta cuando tendré que esperar a que te despiertes? - entre la obscuridad vi a mi contra parte demonio, le gruñí

que mierdas quieres? - en eso imágenes de Kagome me inundaron, de una conversación que no recuerdo haber tenido con ella

Volviste a salir? No sabes lo peligroso que eres? - el bufo

Sabes que no la lastimare - gruñí

no confió en ti - el bufo nuevamente esta vez burlándose

y crees que me preocupo por eso? - en eso vino una parte de la conversación que tuvieron "Para el serán duras lecciones de vida, los dos son el mismo, así que deben buscar coexistir, si quieren armonía en esta familia" - Kagome quería que me llevara bien con mi contra-parte?

y dijo que algún día nos daría cachorros - Me sorprendió esa información.

Eso dijo? - el asintió, y recordó toda la conversación y lo que hicieron, estaba maravillado lo que Kagome lograba entender de mi propia existencia, pues él me permitió ver la primera conversación que tuvieron, el odio que realmente el siente por Kikyo, muchas de las cosas que me hacían caer en cuenta de su significado

Puedo escuchar lo que dices tonto – gruñí

Mira Kagome me insiste que no odie a Kikyo, aunque yo diga lo que diga no debo odiarla, y entonces solo quiero saber lo que realmente significamos para ella – estaba un poco confundido

Que quieres hacer? – levante la ceja el volteo los ojos

Investigar quien era Kikyo realmente – bufe

Y de que nos serviría eso? – el se me acerco

Quiero saber si ella sabía de mi presencia y quería eliminarme, o por el contrario ella no sabía – gruñí

Está bien – el asintió

Y por dónde comenzamos? – él pensó

Puede ser por Kaede-baba, después de todo era su hermana – asentí

Ok ahora deja de joderme, quiero dormir – él se rio

Una última cosa – lo mire

Que quieres – el pareció meditarlo

Quiero que practiquemos que dejes la mente abierta para hablarte en cualquier momento – cerré los ojos y pensé "vamos a ver"

Sentí unas manos en mi pecho como empujando, abrí los ojos y vi que Kagome estaba tratando de acomodarse y se percató de que estaba despierto

Hola buenos días amor – me sonrió, levante la mano y acaricie su mejilla que se sonrojaba suavemente, puse mi mano en la parte baja de su espalda y la atraje hacia mí para besarla, cuando nos separamos su sonrojo se hizo mas notorio

Buenos días – la luz acariciaba su espalda

Como dormiste? – le pregunte

muy bien, no sé cómo puedes tu dormir sobre los arboles - me reí

Costumbre Kagome - ella sonrió

Creo que debemos ir a darnos un baño - la mire extrañado, a lo que ella señalo hacia abajo, aun olíamos mucho a sexo es verdad, eso pareciera que ella se dio cuenta de algo y su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y se comenzó a poner nerviosa

Inuyasha yo... - puse un dedo en sus labios

Lo se todo - eso pareció sorprenderla

lo sabes todo? - pregunto dudosa

Todo todo - ella medito su respuesta

Que es todo todo - solté una carcajada, esa es mi chica lista

El me mostro lo que hicimos anoche - me acerque a su oreja

Y como eres toda una experta con tus hermosas manos - eso hizo que ella se pusiera roja como un tomate, se separó bruscamente avergonzada de mí y haciendo el ademan de bajarse

Vamos a bañarnos – sentencio, así que la tome en mis brazos y rápidamente llegamos al rio, una vez que nos dimos la ducha, atrape varios peces para nuestro desayuno, ella prendió la fogata, una vez se cocinaron, y desayunamos, era hora de hablar

Kagome? - ella me miro

si? - suspire

Como sabes, anoche tuve una conversación con mi contraparte - ella trago fuertemente

No tienes de que preocuparte, pues hablamos de... de Kikyo - su rostro paso del nerviosismo a confusión y termino en desconfianza

El aún está muy resentido con Kikyo, imagino que él te lo expreso - ella asintió lentamente como dudando, parece que iba a decir algo, sin embargo quería terminar, así que le puse el dedo nuevamente en los labios

Dame un segundo y termino - ella sonrió y le dio un beso a mi dedo y se alejo

Él quiere saber de la vida de Kikyo, él quiere saber si Kikyo realmente sabía de su presencia y quería aniquilarlo, o él se imaginó eso - lo escuche bufar, Kagome me escuchaba atenta

 _Dile a Kagome que esto queremos hacerlo no porque aun tengamos sentimientos hacia Kikyo, sino porque si ella no quiere que la odie, debemos hacer esto_ \- suspire

Dice el, que no es que tengamos aun sentimientos hacia Kikyo, sino que si el realmente quiere olvidarse de todo, debe entender porque la odia tanto - ella asintió

y como propone el hacer eso? – dude un poco al contestarle

El propuso irse por toda la aldea preguntando cosas sobre Kikyo – Ella se puso de pie y nos dirigimos de nuevo a la aldea, para cuando obscurecía, la investigación fue poco reveladora, nos sentamos en la base del árbol frente a la casa de Kaede-baba, era muy frustrante no poder saber más del pasado

Inuyasha - la mire

Si? - ella se puse frente a mi

Realmente es necesario todo esto? - tome sus manos en las mias, sentía como el demonio gruñía

Kagome, él te dijo sus razones verdad? - ella asintió

Entonc... - ella levanto un dedo y me corto

Sé que es importante para el saber esta información, sin embargo cambiaria en algo de nuestra vida ahora, lo que ella haya hecho o dejase de hacer? - me quede en silencio pues la respuesta es no, no cambiaría en nada, el demonio estaba para variar de acuerdo

No - le conteste igualmente, pues sentía a mi demonio muy inquieto

Que pasaría si en este momento encontráramos a alguien que nos asegurara que Kikyo te tendió una trampa para matarte? que pueden ustedes hacer al respecto - mi demonio gruño, pues sabia la respuesta

Nada - ella asintió

A menos que ella digamos reviviera, e intentara hacerte daño, yo misma la mandaría al otro mundo - le sonreí, sentí que el demonio tranquilizarse

No tiene sentido en este momento de perseguir el pasado, cuando tenemos el futuro frente a nosotros - ella sonaba tan segura, que incluso para mi demonio el pasado se convertía poco a poco solo en algo distante que debía dejarse ahí, en el pasado, sentí como sus sentimientos se sincronizaban con los míos, y se volvieron nuestros, en eso Kaede-baba grito

Kagome! ven es tarde, mañana pueden seguir conversando - los dos miramos al cielo el cual estaba supremamente negro

Woah a qué horas se obscureció tanto - le dije, me puse de pie y la ayude a levantarse, una vez nos despedimos fui donde Miroku, él estaba afuera sacando la ropa que Sango seguro había lavado

Hola - le salude y el respondió el saludo

Continuaras con el regalo para la Señorita Kagome? - asentí

Aún no hemos escogido fecha, sin embargo no quiero que me coja la tarde con eso - el termino de colgar la ropa, me imagine haciendo eso, no me molestaría ayudarle a hacer las cosas del hogar

Dime que es lo siguiente que debo hacer? - el me explico el siguiente paso, y me puse en marcha espero que esto sea de su agrado

Pasaron varias horas antes de terminar el trabajo que me explico Miroku, así que me dispuse a regresar al árbol frente a la casa de Kaede-baba, estaba muy cansado así que no me tomo mucho tiempo quedarme dormido

Estaba corriendo por un campo abierto, mi corazón latía fuertemente

Debo apresurarme esta noche - pensé mientras corría esta noche era noche de luna nueva, en eso hubo una gran explosión y con ello el hedor, era tan nauseabundo que hizo que me detuviera

eh..que? - demonios apesta a sangre, fui a la fuente de la explosión y desde la seguridad de un árbol alto pude ver ahí a un humano, parecía agotado de batallar; en eso el humano se dio la vuelta y en sus ojos se veía reflejado el cansancio y odio, era una asesina, es realmente una mujer? en eso mis poderes comenzaron a abandonarme, mis colmillos desaparecieron al igual que mis garras, dejándome indefenso como un humano ordinario

Hasta cuando vas a esconderte - dijo la mujer, no le conteste esperando a que se fuera, hoy no era una noche para meterme en problemas, y menos con una asesina de demonios, ella termino de darse la vuelta, y los truenos comenzaron a resonar cerca nuestro y la lluvia comenzó

Estas detrás de la perla de shikon también? - de que estaría hablando ella

Perla de shikon? y...que es esa perla - esperaba que ella me respondiera

Si no lo sabes está bien, de cualquier forma si no quieres morir, no vuelvas a aparecer por aquí - se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, sin embargo estaba muy débil, y a poca distancia su cuerpo cedió, dejándola caer en el piso mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo

Baje para ver si estaba bien y la lluvia limpio el mugre en su rostro, revelando a una hermosa sacerdotisa

Qué tipo de sacerdotisa es - me pregunte, me quede mirándola decidiendo que hacer y en eso

SEÑORITA KIKYOOO - los humanos de la aldea estaban buscándola, no podía dejar que me encontraran así que me escondí, mientras se la llevaban alcance a escuchar

El me dejo vivir, tengo mucha suerte – bufe ante semejante tonteria

De que se trata todo este asunto, la perla de shikon eh, suena muy interesante - sonreí para mis adentros

Y el nombre de ella es Kikyo – reí para mis adentros, al día siguiente conseguí la información sobre la perla y lo que esta podía hacer, perfecto quería convertirme en un demonio completo, ya no escucharía las idioteces de los demonios con su canción rayada "ven aquí mitad bestia" estaba en el árbol cuando ella paso caminando y decidí sorprenderla

Oye Kikyo! – ella se dio la vuelta

Ah? – me miro

Escuche que la perla es una esfera de buena fortuna que incrementa los poderes de un demonio – ella parecía confundida

Esa voz... la he escuchado antes... ya veo eres el que se escondía en las sombras – ella no irradiaba emoción alguna

Ya cállate, dame la perla ahora! – acto siguiente la ataque, sin embargo ella fue más rápida y me lanzo varias flechas dejándome colgado en el árbol

Ahora entiendo, creí sentir un aura distinta, eres un hombre mitad bestia – le gruña

Con la perla, puedes convertirte en un demonio completo, que tan lejos puedes llegar para encontrar tu lugar en el mundo mitad bestia, tú crees que eso es verdadero poder? – lo decía en forma de burla y yo seguía luchando por liberarme

Cállate, me convertiré en el demonio más fuerte, ya está decidido, y cuando por fin lo haga te voy a matar a ti también - ella se dio la vuelta muy confiada

hum… mientras sea yo la que proteja y purifica, eso no va a pasar jamás - me bufe de ella

No me hagas reír, tu hueles mucho a sangre de demonio - me seguí burlando de ella

Que pasa te descubrí? Kikyo? - ella se dio la vuelta y me miro con esos ojos fríos

Si no quieres morir aléjate, y recuerda...no habrá tercera vez- sentencio antes de irse, sin embargo seguí diciéndole cosas para provocarla

Ha! no me rendiré, aunque corras te encontrare, con ese olor te encontrare muy fácilmente - alcance a escuchar lo que decía antes de perderla de vista

Mi olor? si - los días pasaron y carneaba la forma de arrebatarle a esa mujer esa valiosa perla, así que la seguía a cada lugar donde iba, y veía que demonio tras demonio ella los aniquilaba

Tu otra vez? - dijo ella quien era acompañada por una niña, en ese momento no sabía que era Kaede-baba

Ha ha Kikyo tienes que darme la perla - ella me miraba con rabia

Así que apareciste de nuevo - la niña se fue tras Kikyo

Te dije que jamás me rendiría, no escuchaste? y no voy a hacerlo hoy, apresúrate y dile a esa niña que corra - Kikyo la miro y le dijo

Kaede, vete de aquí - La niña estaba renuente

Pero hermana... - sin embargo Kikyo no se movió, así que ella fue a buscar refugio, ella se dio la vuelta y nuevamente esos ojos fríos me miraron, apunto su flecha en mi dirección, ella era una sacerdotisa que camina en un baño de sangre, los dos nos mirábamos fijamente

Hay algo que quiero preguntarte, porque no me mataste esa noche - hablaba con mucho odio o resentimiento

En mi condición, habría sido una tarea muy fácil - le gruña al contestarle

No hago cosas sucias como esa - ella soltó una risa burlona

ja ja ja ya veo - se está ella burlando de mí?

Que es lo gracioso - escupí

Déjame hacerte otra pregunta, mitad bestia, cómo te llamas tienes un nombre al menos incluso siendo mitad bestia? - mi sangre hervía por la forma como se refería a mi

Sabes que, ya me tienes harto con eso de llamarme mitad bestia - que mujer tan fastidiosa

Entonces dime, y no te llamare mitad bestia de nuevo - seria verdad?

Me llamo Inuyasha - ella me seguía apuntando con su flecha

Inuyasha... lo voy a recordar - la ataque

Prepárate para morir Kikyooo! - nuevamente sus flechas me atraparon en un árbol y saco una última flecha, la cual podría acabar conmigo, sin embargo bajo sus manos y guardo la flecha, y se dio la vuelta para irse, eso me enojo

Oye tu espera porque nunca terminas de matarme - nuevamente se dio la vuelta y esos ojos llenos de rabia sentenciaron una vez mas

No vuelvas por aquí, no quiero gastar mis flechas en ti...- en eso desperté con el corazón a mil.

Solo fue un sueño - el sudor corría por mi frente, golpee el árbol con mi cabeza

Porque ahora? - cerré mis ojos

Porque ahora que, Inuyasha - Abrí mis ojos rápidamente y mire hacia abajo

Kagome..

sorry por dejarl s iniciados, No olviden hacerme sus comentarios! Son muy valiosos para mi! nos vemos la proxima!


	8. CAPITULO 8 - ESTARE PREPARADA PARA ESTO

Hola a todos, los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es mía, Estoy haciendo un remake, del que ya había yo hecho anteriormente, el tiempo de publicación, espero no supere las 2 semanas debido a mi tiempo en vida real, aunque los capítulos en esta historia serán cortos intentare adentrarnos en la vida de Inuyasha y Kagome como pareja.

Chicos, mil disculpas por la ausencia de la semana pasada, mis tios vinieron de paseo y literalmente no obtuve tiempo para escribir ni nada, no solo ustedes se vieron afectados sino otras personas con otros trabajos que publico tampoco tuvieron nada, sin embargo lo que si obtuve fue un Nuevo Iphone yeeeeyy! XD Este fin de semana me voy de la ciudad para algo asi como una casita de campo y me llevo mi Ipad para ponerme a escribir.

Les mando muchos abrazos y gracias por su paciencia x_x

Los 5 Países que hasta el día de hoy están leyendo esta historia son:

5 Puesto: Italia

4 Puesto: Perú

3 Puesto: Chile

2 Puesto: España

1 Puesto: Mexico! Felicidades! (8 Semanas consecutivas!)

 _En el capítulo anterior_

 _No vuelvas por aquí, no quiero gastar mis flechas en ti...- en eso desperté con el corazón a mil._

 _Solo fue un sueño - el sudor corría por mi frente, golpee el árbol con mi cabeza_

 _Porque ahora? - cerré mis ojos_

 _Porque ahora que, Inuyasha - Abrí mis ojos rápidamente y mire hacia abajo_

 _Kagome.._

KPOV

Cuando me acerque al árbol donde Inuyasha dormida, parecía un poco inquieto y su ceño estaba muy fruncido, no tenía como llegar a él y en eso se quedó quieto y su cabeza golpeo el árbol

Porque ahora? – Con que habría soñado? Podría ayudarlo?

Porque ahora que, Inuyasha? sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente y miro hacia abajo conectando con mi mirada, la suya reflejaba un poco de tristeza, el bajo y me tomo en sus brazos

Buenos días amor – su voz era una mezcla de amor y tristeza, así que le sonreí

Buenos días am...- sus labios callaron los míos, sus manos me rodearon y sus dedos recorrían mi espalda de arriba abajo, haciendo que mis sentidos se despertaran de un tirón, cuando rompió el beso, y nos miramos nuevamente, pude ver que el Inuyasha de antes había vuelto.

Estas bien? – el me miro y sonrió

Gracias a ti lo estamos – le di un beso en su mejilla, y el me apretó contra el

Kagome, vamos tenemos trabajo que hacer – Kaede dijo, le di un besito a Inuyasha

Que harás hoy? – él se rio

No puedo decirte, o Miroku me matara – cuando me di la vuelta el me dio una nalgada y peque el grito

Oye... – el solo sonrió y me fui tras Kaede que me esperaba

Todo el día fue de casa en casa curando enfermos, o exorcismos y pociones, cuando estaba regresando junto con Rin, que por cierto debo de darle su medicina, estaba mejorando sin embargo aún no estaba al 100 por ciento bien y aun no sabíamos que había ocurrido

KAGOMEEEE! – mire en dirección del grito y Shippo se acercaba en su forma de globito, cuando llego se trasformó y salto a mis brazos y lo abrace fuerte

Hola Shippo, Que sucede porque gritas? – El se bajo

Kaede-baba te necesita y a Rin, dijo que si podían ir lo antes posible, está en casa de Sango – le sonreí, aún tenía que ir por la medicina de Rin

Claro! Shippo me ayudas por favor? – el asintió, le dije conde estaba la medicina mientras adelantaba camino con Rin, una vez llegamos ya Shippo estaba ahí y la anciana Kaede le había pedido a Sango calentar agua, y ya estaba echando la medicina, pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como Rin le desagradaba la medicina, puse mi mano en su hombro

Ya casi te recuperas por completo – ella me miro aliviada

Kaede, Shippo me comento que me necesitabas? – ella sirvió la medicina, se la entregó a Rin y me miro

Sí, es que me llego una nota de la aldea cercana, y necesito que Inuyasha y el Monje Miroku vayan, parece ser que hay un demonio que anda atormentando a los aldeanos – escuchaba con atención

Así que mañana te excusare de las lecciones para que ayudes a Sango, pues Kamori está enfermo – cuando escuche eso, busque a Sango y tenía al pequeño en sus brazos, me acerque a ella y cuando toque la frente del pequeño con mis labios, este ardía

Rin, tráeme agua al clima y un trapo, hay que bajarle inmediatamente la fiebre – Mire a Sango y estaba un poco angustiada

Tranquila amiga, se repondrá si le bajamos la fiebre – ella sonrió y asintió

Lo que no sabemos es donde esta Inuyasha, Kagome como podremos encontrarlo – humm como llamar la atención de Inuyasha..., pedí un cuchillo Sango me miro extrañada pero me lo dio y salí de la casa corte mi dedo y apretándolo un poco dejando que la sangre brotara de la cortada y tome un gran sorbo de aire, en ese momento Miroku y las niñas estaban detrás mío

IIINNNUUUYYYASSSSHHHAAAA! – Podía escuchar a Sango riéndose, tenía suerte el viento estaba a mi favor así que el olor de mi sangre llegaría lejos, y de pronto el viento que estaba a mi favor cambio de sentido, el viento comenzó a ser un poco más agresivo, pero lo que me dejo de una pieza fue cuando lo vi, Inuyasha estaba en la rama más alta del árbol cerca a la casa de Sango, la posición en la que estaba indicaba solo una cosa, depredador, mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse, escuche a una de las niñas estornudar y fue ahí cuando entendí la gravedad, Inuyasha estaba en estado Demonio, comencé a sudar y y mi cuerpo temblaba

Mikroku – dije muy suavemente, sentí que quiso contestarme, parece que había visto el estado de Inuyasha, no había reparado en comentarles a ellos sobre Inuyasha

Entra a la casa, de para atrás y suavemente, por favor, Suyen, Harumi, hagan lo mismo...por favor – Escuche como entraban e Inuyasha Gruño

Ka..go..mee – sus orejas se movían en todas direcciones y su nariz no dejaba de moverse, di varios pasos en su dirección y pude escuchar como sango comenzó a llorar suavemente y le decía a Miroku "La matara, si no hacemos algo.." de ahí opte por no escuchar mas

Si Inuyasha? – su gruñido hizo que diera un paso atrás, vi sus ojos aguamarina revisarme desde la distancia

Sangre... – Como diablos es que no recordé que ahora la contraparte de Inuyasha estaba más en la superficie, pues ellos trabajaban en su relación y yo vengo y hago esto... que tonta, así que hice lo que me instinto me dijo que hiciera y levante mi mano y mi dedo sangrante en su dirección, y en un segundo que no logre ver el salto y aterrizo frente a mi levantando una nube de polvo y tomo muy gentilmente mi mano y ahí entendí, no debía de temerle, él era mío y no me haría daño

Porque? – levantando mi mano

Quería llamar tu atención, y como sé que su nariz pues es buena, hice esta tontería, perdóname – el gruño suavemente

No te disculpes mujer, estamos los dos aquí muy presentes, no nos temas – le sonreí y el metió mi dedo en su boca caliente, mis piernas temblaron

Tu...eres...mío – él sonrió mostrando más sus colmillos, y me acerco a el

 _Me miras, de cerca me miras, cada vez más cerca y entonces comienza el juego de la seducción, nos miramos cada vez más grabándonos el rostro del otro, nos acercamos, respirando confundidos, las bocas se encuentran y luchan tibiamente, mordiéndose con los labios, apoyando apenas la lengua en los dientes, jugando en sus recintos donde un aire pesado va y viene con un perfume antiguo y un silencio eterno. Entonces mis manos buscan hundirse en su pelo, acariciar lentamente la profundidad de tu pelo mientras nos besamos como si tuviéramos la boca llena de un aroma irresistible, de movimientos vivos, una fragancia intoxicante. Y si te muerdo? el dolor es dulce, y ahogándonos en un breve y terrible absorber simultáneo del aliento, esa muerte instantánea es bella. Y hay una sola saliva y un solo sabor de fruta madura, y yo te siento temblar contra mí como una luna en el agua."_

En eso Escuche a Kamori llorar y me separe de Inuyasha, quien cuando vi sus ojos ya había revertido la trasformación de demonio

Inuyasha, a la anciana Kaede le llego una infor – el me beso suavemente

Lo se, estaba cerca y escuche la misión, sin embargo no quiero dejarte – le sonreí

Ka..gome estas bien? – nos dimos la vuelta y cuando Miroku y Sango vieron a Inuyasha Normal suspiraron

Lamento haberlos asustado, es que al oler la sangre de Kagome...pues – Sango iba a preguntar y sacudí mi cabeza

Inuyasha Cuanto tardaran en hacer este trabajo? – Kaede Salió y pregunto

Si es el demonio que nos describen para mañana en la madrugada estaremos de vuelta – lo miraba

Inuyasha, a la anciana Kaede le llego el informe que en el próximo pueblo hay un espíritu molestando a la gente y ella nos ha pedido que fuéramos a deshacernos de él, Shippo ira con nosotros – Miroku le repitió la misión mientras miraba a Sango, vi en los ojos de Inuyasha que no le agradaba la idea de separarnos, pero la mano de Sango me distrajo y me sonrió aunque su mensaje era claro "no me quiero quedar sola en la casa esta noche" yo le sonreí tranquilizándola

Inuyasha porque no vas con Miroku, se perfectamente que podría ir con ustedes pero los retrasaría – mis orejas de Inuyasha estaban tensas al igual que mi cuerpo estaba tenso, la tome del brazo y me aleje un poco para que no nos oyeran, y cuando nos detuvimos la tome en mis brazos, no pude evitarlo y aspire su aroma así mismo como ella lo hacía.

Pude oler las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos, levante su rostro por la barbilla y aquellas lágrimas salieron, no podía evitarlo y sé que era una tontería y sé que mañana a primera hora ella estaría de nuevo en mis brazos, trate ridículamente de sonreírle para calmarla, pero sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos y un fuerte sollozo salió inesperadamente de sus labios y la apreté más hacia mí y su cuerpo se relajó

Inuyasha, no sé porque estoy así, perdóname, por favor ve ellos te necesitan – la mire y asentí

Y cuidadito se fijan en otra eh? – solté una carcajada

Keh crees que me fijaría en cualquier mujer humana ordinaria? Ni que fuéramos tontos – ella soltó unas risillas

Y no olviden traer a Miroku sano y salvo o si no Sango los va a degollar! – con eso le di otro beso y regresamos al lado de nuestros amigos Miroku y Shippo ya tenía listas unas bolsas con comida para el viaje

No quiero alejarme de ti – la abrace por detrás metiendo mi rostro entre sus cabellos y la libere lo suficiente como para darse la vuelta

Kagome regresemos, pues ya se está ocultando el sol – Inuyasha y yo la miramos y luego al horizonte a qué horas obscureció?

Keh y ahora porque ella quiere mandarte? –suspire y ella sonrió

No quiero separarme de ti, sin embargo no podemos hacer lo que queremos Inuyasha, Kaede es la encargada de esta aldea y lo más cercano que tengo a una madre, le debo respeto y quiero que ella este de acuerdo con lo nuestro, si? – el suspiro

De acuerdo lo haremos a su manera – le sonreí y el me dio un suave beso y tomo mi mano

Pero que bien Kagome-chan podremos hablar muchísimo y te ayudare a adaptarte a la vida en la aldea y todo – Sango comenzó a hablar Miroku estaban afuera esperándonos cuando estuvo a su alcance se dieron un pequeño beso.

Keh Bueno si solo nos llamaron para que presenciáramos eso nos vamos! – espete un poco molesto, Miroku se rio y Sango se sonrojo

No tardaremos, regresaremos mañana en la mañana, Señorita Kagome le encargo a mi amada y a mi hermosa familia, sé que estarán seguras – mire a Miroku y luego volví mi rostro hacia Kagome, me acerque y le dije bajito

 _Te amo_ – ella sonrió y nos fuimos

Cuando estuvimos a la salida del pueblo Shippo nos informo

Chicos les cuento que en unas horas me dirigiré al entrenamiento, pues hoy hay una misión especial - Miroku asintió

Por cuanto tiempo te iras esta vez Shippo? – el zorrito lo pensó

Creo que esta misión tardara uno días más o menos – rezongue, y lo bueno es que desde ahí no se habló ni una palabra mas.

Ya llevamos varias horas de recorrido, Miroku y yo teníamos prisa por regresar a casa y...Maldita sea! Porque Kagome me hace esto? Acaso arggg! Que no sabe lo que me hace? En eso sentí la voz de Kagome en mis oídos en un tono bastante pasadito

...Inuyasha no me dejes sola te necesito ven a mis brazos...- mi boca toco el suelo y cuando comenzaba a babear el olor de Shippo llego a mi nariz y un gruñido fue lo que salió de mi pecho y por mucho que me doliera pegarle a Kagome, sabía que no era ella así que la golpee instantáneamente Shippo apareció

HAAYYYYYYYYYYY pi pi pi pi! Porque me golpeas Inuyasha yo solo quería alegrar el ambiente! – Shippo se sobaba la cabeza mientras me miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

Arrghh este no es momento para bromas Shippo, tenemos que ir y volver lo antes posible, no sea que pase algo mientras no estemos y...y...argg vámonos no quiero demórame más de lo que debemos, porque no te largas, no dijiste que tenías yo no se que cosa? – Shippo rezongando se despidió y desapareció del panorama 

Cuando llegamos a la aldea, unos aldeanos ya nos estaban esperando

Buenas noches Houshi-sama gracias por atender nuestro llamado tan rápidamente, estaríamos perdidos – Miroku asintió confortando al asustado aldeano

No se preocupe, para eso estamos aquí, para erradicar sus problemas, cuénteme buen hombre en que podemos ayudarle? – el aldeano me miro a mí y a pesar de que hemos hecho varios trabajos aun desconfía de mi

Bueno si no nos necesita nos vamos tenemos.. eh cosas mas importantes en casa y no queremos demorarnos mas

No..no por favor ayúdennos – Miroku puso su mano en mi hombro

Tranquilo Inuyasha, díganos en que podemos ayudarle señor – el señor señalo una de las casas

Las personas en esa casa se desmayan por las mañanas, y cuando se despierta comienzan a hablar incoherencias y cuando se acercan otros ellos atacan a quien se acerque, pero por las tardes actúan como si nada – Miroku asintió y luego le dijo

Y desde cuando está pasando eso? – el señor nos explicó y luego de eso nos dirigimos a la casa, de por si apestaba a cadáveres así que detuve a Miroku

Siento un aura bastante maligna Inuyasha – asentí y entramos, inmediatamente los cadáveres se acercaban a nosotros

Inuyasha no destruyas estos cadáveres, son aldeanos y debemos liberarlos para que puedan ser enterrados por los aldeanos e irnos lo más rápido de aquí – en eso sí que estuve muy de acuerdo así nos dividimos para encontrar al maldito que había matado a estos aldeanos cuando le encontré, mate fácilmente a la sabandija, cuando salí y Miroku se estaba acercando a los aldeanos que esperaban a una larga distancia, esperando ver algo y en eso Miroku hablo

Queridos aldeanos, lamentablemente todos los habitantes de esta casa fueron asesinados hace algunos días, así que entiérrenlos de forma digna – algunas de los aldeanas comenzaron a llorar, el jefe de la aldea ordeno a los hombres que comenzaran con el trabajo a lo que ellos inmediatamente se pusieron a trabajar, el jefe se nos acerco

Señores estamos muy agradecidos con ustedes, y queremos saber que les debemos – Miroku asintió

No se preocupe es nuestro trabajo, por hoy solo cobraremos 3 balas de arroz – levante la ceja por este trabajo el suele cobra balas de arroz...que se traerá entre manos

OHHH que generoso es usted, Houshi-sama normalmente los exterminadores cobra balas de arroz – con esto dicho Miroku se despidió y cuando salíamos de la aldea me detuvo

Inuyasha debemos hacer un pequeño desvió – gruñí, ya sabía yo que había cobrado barato por algo

Que, acaso sacaste todo lo de valor de esa casa? – Miroku suspiro

No exactamente... – le seguí mirando

Pues cuando nos separamos había un cuarto que parecía haber sido vaciado hace poco y en la parte de atrás había un vagón con todo eso ya listo, así que solo salí y lo ubique cerca de aquí, así que vamos!

Cuando recogimos el dicho vagón que Miroku escondió, él siempre justificada y decía que era porque tenía más bocas que alimentar, ya que estaba amaneciendo cuando llegamos a la aldea estábamos cansados pero el día prometía dejar atrás la larga noche, decidí ir a darle los buenos días, así que llegamos a casa del monje y para nuestra sorpresa ya todos estaban despiertos, los mocosos ya estaban despiertos y haciendo un escándalo ¡que horrible¡

Pero cuando entramos mis ojos se posaron en Kagome, tenía los ojos un poco hinchados, acaso había estado llorando? En dos zancadas estuve a su lado la tome en mis brazos y salí con ella a pesar de que estaba bajo la mirada de Sango, me adentre al bosque y subí un árbol cercano, subí hasta casi la punta, cuando me acomode ella tenía su mirada fija en mí, lo que hizo casi hace que nos caigamos,

Se dio la vuelta hacia mi quedando con sus piernas a cada lado de mi cintura y sus manos comenzaron a tocar mi pecho al principio pensé que era la continuación de lo que habíamos comenzado ayer ya que me quito el camisón, pero pronto entendí que lo que hacía era una inspección de heridas, cuando sus delicados dedos tocaban mi pecho dejaban rastros de fuego y poco a poco me fui excitando bajo su escrutinio.

Me sentí como un pervertido porque ella aquí preocupada por mí y yo queriendo propasarme con ella, pero es que me estaba volviendo loco primero mi pecho luego mis brazos luego mi espalda y para el final dejo mi bajo vientre GARRRHH sentía que me venía, le sostuve las manos y las puse detrás de mi cabeza ya que mi otra cabeza estaba nublando mi juicio maldita sea si no, mi respiración ya estaba un poco agitada y ella parecía no notarlo

Kago...me no sabes lo que me...– trague saliva fuertemente -...haces sentir - ella me sonrió y se mordió el labio haciendo que gruñera, ella se rio suavemente

Yo se.. Vamos hoy tengo mucho que hacer, ayer estuve ausente de mis lecciones

Nos vemos la próxima, no olviden decirme lo que piensan es muy valioso para mi


End file.
